Winchester Trouble Death all round
by WhitneySparks
Summary: Sister Fic! Whilst meeting Chuck he hands her a book that is the answer to her questions and building anger! Revelations, hell of a lot of anger, and most importantley love! Will the death of familiar faces reunite them or will Claire move back home?
1. The Convention

Hey all, so this story is going to have a massive argument between the three of them, and it's going to end with a bombshell…Hehe! As most of my original followers know, my first chapters are light and fluffy, just filling in some gaps and setting the story off, so any new followers don't let chapter one put you off, and please (if you have the time) read the previous two stories.

Oh and the Reviews so far I am SOOO greatful for, I hope to get more in this book, as they send me WILD and make me want to write more! So THANK YOU! x.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Chuck, Becky, or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Anna, Sarah, and Andrew. **

Winchester Trouble

The Convention

Six months pregnant, three months till I am due, Dean and Sam were not freaking out as much as I thought they would. However something told me they were guilty of something, I decided not ask them what Zachariah meant when he said _remember your promise_. Although something in my gut told me it was serious which was starting to bug me. However we spent a few days at Bobby's fixing up the Impala, Sam and I tried to help, but Dean practically bit our fingers off whenever we tried. It was his baby! Dean's mood seemed to change when he fixed the Impala in no time and we were on the road. I – being the sensible one – decided to let Bobby know where ever we were by texting him our location, and to my surprise he seemed greatful. I was worried about Bobby, he made a deal with a warlock that if he won a poker game he would get out of his chair, if he lost he would die. As you probably know he lost, Dean then challenged Patrick and lost, and Sam challenged him and won just in time! So I called Bobby suicidal and then found out he blamed his chair for him being lonely. So I made a promise to contact him more. And as for Dean, it just made me realise how much, both of them would risk to save their own.

"I'm on the highway to hell! Bunanana punanana!" Dean screamed the song making drumming movements with his hands as he drove. Although the drumming movements had shorter time spans than normal, I'm guessing because of the crash, he seemed to drive a lot more careful. Sam nodded his head to the beep, and I sang quietly with him, whilst studying in the back of the car. I hadn't told Sam or Dean but my mock exams were in a month. But I thought reading a book wouldn't make that too obvious.

"When are you going to get rid of Dad's crappy tapes?" Sam groaned opening the glove box as tapes fell to the floor.

"Hey!" I protested moving forward, Dean looked nervous. "They're _Dad's_ tapes, we can't just chuck 'em."

I saw Dean smirk from the corner of my eye. "See, Claire get's it,"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam smirked.

"Pussy's," I chuckled. Sam and Dean looked at each other and decided they liked my remark, which was weird.

I looked down and sighed, my bump was small, but I missed being skinny. However I pushed the thought aside, I didn't want to think about it, I wanted to live my life for three months longer and then think about it. That's what Sam and Dean seemed to be doing anyway.

Suddenly Dean's phone vibrated, normally he would pick it up, but this time he looked to me and Sammy. Sammy was too busy concentrating on a book, so I sighed and flipped it open to a text.

"Huh," I frowned.

"What?" Dean asked focusing on the road.

"It's from a…chuck, it just says big emergency, need you now, and it gives a location to a hotel." I frowned. "Who's Chuck?"

"A prophet," Sam said making me jump. I hadn't realised that he had finished his book and was now listening to me.

"A prophet?" I frowned. "Like Matthew and Luke, Bible prophet?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered me. "Give me the location,"

I said the location and Sam got out a map. "That's only a few yards away," Sam smiled. "But in the opposite direction,"

Dean swerved the car around, carefully, and made the way towards the location. Then all of us had our hunting minds on, as we pulled up onto the drive, however that all seemed to fade as we saw something we weren't expecting.

"Weird," I noted trying not to laugh at the possibility.

"Let's just park right next to the entrance, then we will know which Impala is ours," Sam frowned.

After the funny side of the fact there were several over Chevrolet Impala's parked there, I started to get worried, must have been my hormones – but it was really freaky. However Dean and Sam shared a glance which told me they might know why this was going on. They stepped out and ordered me to stay in the car, they ran inside the building, and I was left to my own thoughts in the car.

Great!

The last thing I wanted to be, was on my own, I was already thinking about African dream root. I asked Bobby about it and he said you could turn it into a drink, add a person's possession or body part like hair, drink it and they will be in your dream. Which led me to think, how had Matt got hold of a body part or possession of mine? Was he really looking for me? My stomach protested, and I told the little one to be quiet, and it was.

I sighed again. The baby! Could I possibly give up such an already obedient child? What would Dad think of me if he was still alive? Would he call me a slut? I didn't even want to think about what my Mum and Andrew would say. URGH! My brothers really shouldn't have left me on my own!

I huffed getting out of the Impala and locking the doors with the keys Dean had left in the ignition. I burst through the doors and a woman at reception smiled at me.

"Are you here for the supernatural convention?" she smiled.

"Um…yes," I lied.

"This way," she smiled gesturing towards a hall full of men, and some women.

"Claire!" Dean shouted putting his hand up so I could find him in the crowd. Sam was trying not to laugh at my shocked reaction, and the little man beside them had his mouth wide open.

All around us were people dressed exactly like Sam and Dean, like they were role playing or something. I knew this Chuck person was supposed to be a prophet, and until now I didn't realise that it was to do with Sam and Dean. I burst into hysterics of laughter as I shoved past people and made my way to my brothers.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Dean said sounding pissed.

"Well, I shouldn't be on my own," I snapped. To my surprise Dean winced.

"Claire meet Chuck, Chuck meet our sister Claire," Sam said trying to stop an argument from forming – as per usual!

"Hi," I smiled holding my hand out so he could shake it. With his mouth open wide he nodded and shook my hand.

"It's..a..a..g-great…h-honour," he stuttered still shaking my hand, he was getting a bit sweaty.

"Yeah, Chuck, let go of her hand!" Dean ordered. Chuck looked up at Dean and slowly removed his hand from mine.

"Thanks," I mouthed to Dean.

"Great honour?" Dean asked Chuck with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, after all she is the s-s-av,"

"DEAN! SAM!" a bubbly and way too energetic girl popped her head up from the crowd.

"Becky?" Sam smiled.

"You remember me," she beamed like the two of them were celebrities.

"Wow," Dean said sarcastically gesturing with his hands, so only I could see, that he was trying to say she was loopy.

"Becky did you send a text to us from Chucks phone?" Sam sighed slightly irritated but for once he was using charm on a girl, I didn't realise he had charm! Dean tried not to laugh at my shocked face which I tried to desperately hide.

"Hi Becky," he said nodding his head and winking at her.

"Hey Dean," she giggled wiggling her fingers at him like some child. Dean gave me a look to say _see I can pull her_. "And in answer to your question Sam, yes I did, see I just wanted you too see Chuck's success," she smiled moving closer to Chuck so that she could stroke his chest. Something told me they were dating. Again Dean tried not to laugh at this.

"What a success Chuck _has_ made!" Dean smirked looking at the pair of them.

"Listen, don't ever do that again Becky, we thought Chuck was in some serious trouble!" Sam urged trying to teach Becky a lesson like as if she was some three year old.

"What is with all this crap anyway?" Dean asked leaning his elbow on my shoulder and grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bar. I looked at Sam and rolled my eyes, of course Sam smirked in response and shook his head.

"It's a convention," I answered him. He looked at me confused. "The reception lady told me," I said answering the question he was going to ask.

"The books they're actually selling?" Sam asked Chuck with a…well his face was surprised and confused, and his shaggy hair was covering his eyes – I will need to cut that.

"Yeah," Chuck began to answer. "not as well as we hoped, but these are my small number of fans, who are role playing," Chuck smirked.

"Role playing who?" I asked.

"Oh sorry," Dean said swallowing a mouthful. "Chuck wrote a book about every single travel and journey we have been on, including our mother's death and…" Dean paused looking at Sam awkwardly.

"and….?" I asked, Dean stopped leaning on me and stood to attention tensing his muscles.

"It doesn't matter," Dean sighed. I looked at Chuck who was avoiding eye contact with me.


	2. Bad Thoughts

Hey all just another instalment to get your minds going, and questions raised! Please Review and I might update sooner! : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Chuck, Becky or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Nick and Anna. **

Bad Thoughts

After looking around the hotel a while, I was officially bored, Sam buggered off somewhere and now it was just me and Dean at the bar. Dean was popping peanuts in his mouth, and I was sat stroking the glass which held my drink.

"Look at these people don't they have a life?" Dean asked me looking around.

"I'm just glad there isn't people pretending to be me, otherwise there would be a lot of pregnant men in the room right now," I smiled as Dean smirked at the thought.

"That would be freaky," he chuckled.

"Man, I wish I could have that," I sighed looking at the beer infront of Dean.

"Well, one your seventeen, and two you're pregnant!" He stated.

"Buzz kill," I muttered.

My head perked up as I saw Sam's head bob up and down as he walked through the gathering crowd for the first role playing event. I chuckled as people looked up and stared at him saying _he looks nothing like the real Sam Winchester_.

"Hey," Sam nodded to both of us. "So nothing big here, wanna go?" he sighed leaning against the bar, at the side of me, and asking for a drink.

"No," I smiled. "I mean why not _role play_ for a bit? See if you can win the competition," I smirked.

"And what will you do?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know," I laughed and shrugged. "Something that doesn't involve angels or demons, or ghosts, or…"

"Alright we get the point, jeez!" Dean sighed rolling his eyes taking another swig from his beer.

Becky was beaming from the front of the crowd flapping her hands for Sam and Dean to join the rest of them. They looked at me for my approval; I guess they just don't like leaving me on my own.

"Go," I smiled pushing an arm each. They grunted and walked towards the crowd.

"How's it going?" Chuck asked, suddenly confident as he sat next to me on the bar and ordered a drink.

"Bit disappointed that I can't join in on the game," I smirked turning on the stool to look at the crowd that was now dispersing.

"Join them," Chuck laughed. "Say to my fans…that you came as Bella," Chuck smiled sweetly.

"Who's Bella?" I frowned.

"That doesn't matter," he chuckled.

"Nah, my brothers will go spare, I'm six months pregnant! I might burst!" I chuckled.

"No, you got some time yet!" he nodded looking down at his drink.

"How do you…?" I asked but paused remembering. "…prophet! So when will I?" I asked, if I was going to burst, I wanted to be prepared.

"I…"

"Claire!" Dean called from the other side of the room, he was flapping his hands for me to come to him.

"Coming," I shouted placing some money on the counter to pay for the drinks. "See you around Chuck," I smiled

"Definatley," he smirked and I ran towards Dean.

* * *

"This is lame," Dean groaned walking around the hotel for the first clue.

"_See I told you we were true fans_," a man told his friend in front of us. They had been on the same trail with us for about an hour now.

"I must admit I am just a tad bored," I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "OUCH!" I groaned.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Sam asked immediately worried and touched my little bump.

"No, I think it was just kicking," I smiled and winced at the same time. "_Behave_," I muttered and the pain stopped.

Dean and Sam shared a glance.

There was a sudden scream coming from a room, Dean got out his gun from his pocket, and we were all running towards the scream. As were several people following us, all a part of the _role play_, except I had a feeling it was more than that.

"There were these children," the receptionist squealed against the back of the wall.

Before we knew it she had several people questioning her, and they were all discussing there results.

"Exuse me," Dean said pushing past people to get the receptionist. She smiled at the sight of Dean. "Hello sweet cheeks," he smiled and winked at her.

She giggled in response. "How can I help you…"

"Dean, Winchester," he smiled, her face immediately dropped and he gave Sam and I a confused look.

"Oh, well the woman her name was Mrs Leticia Gore, she killed her own children in this very hotel," the woman said rather enthusiastically.

"On a serious note," Sam coughed. "Was this all a part of the role play or not?"

"Of course…" she frowned. "…this stuff isn't real! Chuck paid me ten bucks!" she sighed and stomped off to see some more _Sam _and _Dean's_.

"Well this is just a pile of crap!" Dean sighed throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Tell me about it," I sighed absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Shall we go?" Sam asked looking like he was feeling bad.

"NO!" Becky urged suddenly popping into view so that I was facing her back. Dean grunted and pushed her lightly to one side so I could see.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

Dean smiled and winked in response.

"At least stay until Chuck's big speech," she urged Sam.

He looked at Dean and I for help.

"Yeah let's," Dean smiled patting Sam on the back – Sam almost fell over.

Suddenly there was another scream and we ran towards it. When we got there we found two rather scared role players. They were physically shaking and looked rather pale.

"Tell me that was a special effect!" one of them hit the other.

"How the hell would I know? I blame you this was all your idea!" the other one shouted back hitting as well. We were the first to arrive to the scene and they didn't know we were here.

Dean coughed. They jumped and turned around.

"What happened?" Dean asked in a monotone voice.

"G-g-ghost," one stuttered. He was podgy and wearing a jacket like Dean's. He coughed and straightened out. "I mean ghost, we urrrr…better check it out! Stand back boys and let the real professional's take care of it," he said in a rough voice.

I chuckled but tried to hide it by coughing.

"What did the ghost look like?" Sam asked softly.

"Children, asking for help," the one that had a jacket like Sam's gulped.

"They were asking for them to be free," Role-playing Dean frowned.

Dean grabbed mine and Sam's arm and pulled us away from them gently. He tried to stare us both in the eye at the same time.

"So are we thinking this is real?" Dean asked completely confused.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered.

"Hey, um you, Dean?" Dean asked his copycat.

"Yeah?" the copycat replied.

"Did anyone pay you too have this reaction? It's ok you can tell us," Sam asked trying to sound serene.

"No," the man answered honestly looking completely confused.

"I'm guessing he's telling the truth," I sighed turning back to our little circle.

"Right, Sam, you and me will try and do some back ground research. Claire you hold the fort and ask any of these…what ever you call them, if they have seen anything suspicious. If there are any suspicious characters you find us ok?" He asked me staring me deep in the eyes. He knew I wouldn't just stick to doing that, but his eyes were hopeful.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Alright, now to really question these two," Dean grunted.

"We'll probably see you in the bar," Sam said looking apologetic as I made my way to the bar.

I looked around and questioned everyone, with light conversation, most of it turned into them questioning me – which then turned into talking about my pregnancy. _How far are you due?_ Which would them lead into…_hmm interesting_. Either way I just ignored them and focused on my main job. Although there was one man there, slightly older than everyone else, who took me by surprise with his question.

"What did your parent's say?" he asked leaning against a wall whilst sipping a drink. He wasn't with the convention he was just a guest staying at the hotel. But this question took me by surprise.

"Um…" I said in thought. "…well my mum and step dad don't know," I said sighing thinking of my real dad, wishing I only met him before he died – and more importantly I want to know how he died.

"And your dad?" the man asked suddenly intrigued.

"…he passed away before I had the chance to know him," I nodded, his face turned apologetic and I longed for the empty bar seat. The man was about to speak but I put my hand up to stop him. "It's ok, I have to go, um…just let me know if you have any…weird, experiences," I said nodding and absentmindedly rubbing my bump, now I know why I pregnant woman always looked confused when they found themselves rubbing their bump.

I sat at the bar sideways, and looked at a drink of whisky; I so desperately wanted to get drunk right now. The first time I got drunk was at this party for jocks and cheerleaders. Matt and I drank quite a few and ended up asleep in each others arms on his sofa, his Dad walked in and thought something had happened, but then he examined us closer to see we had only been drinking – nothing else. But I remember it, the alcohol, just freeing your mind of any doubts or thoughts you had. However I couldn't drink not now that I had this bump in the way. Mind you if it wasn't for my bump I probably would be an alcoholic by now.

I know I didn't really know him, but I missed him, my Dad. I missed the chance to know him, for him to know me, I missed my chance and there was nothing I could do about it. I wonder if he would have liked me, if he would have been proud of me, if he would have wanted to be a Grandad. I just wouldn't know, I would never know. I wiped away a tear that managed to slip from my eye. And suddenly Chuck was at my side.

"You know," I sniffed and drank some coke. "You could be just as bad as Castiel, with your sudden appearances," I sighed, Chuck seemed to like the idea and he smirked.

"It's starting to bother you now isn't it?" he asked his face unusually glum.

"Excuse me?" I said irritated.

"I dream the future I'm not an idiot, I know what happens remember! And…I think you could do with reading this," he paused to hand me one of his books.

"What's in it?" I asked concerned.

"Answers," he replied and walked off as there was another scream and several people went rushing towards it.


	3. A Waiting Discovery

Hey all, sorry I haven't posted in a while! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Six Reviews already! I really appreciate it and I hope you keep going : ) Anyway here is the next instalment! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Sam W, Dean W, Bobby, Chuck, or Becky. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Anna, Nick, and Matt. **

A Waiting Discovery

Moment's after the scream – which I just assumed was part of the role playing game – Dean came running in, trying to find me desperately through the crowd. He eventually did and came running up too me.

"We have a problem," he sighed breathless.

"Ok I'm coming," I smiled passing the book to a bar maid and telling her to look after it for me. She willingly accepted.

"Where'd you get the book from?" he asked.

"Chuck," I smiled and we began running towards an old library. It was dusty and pretty smelly.

"The story checks out," Sam said looking up at me with a book in his hands.

"Story?" I asked my mind somewhere else, where I didn't want it to be, so I shook my head from the thoughts.

"Yeah…Mrs Leticia Gore, she killed her own children," Sam sighed shaking his head. "She must be haunting the location, trying to keep torturing the children," Sam shook his head, and I knew what he was thinking _how anyone do this to their own children_.

"I say lets burn the corpse," Dean smirked getting his lighter out.

"We wanna come too," the two men from before jumped out and gulped. "We want to win prize just as much as you do!" copycat Dean grumbled.

"Fine!" Dean grunted. "_Bloody role play_," he muttered under his breath.

"Stay here?" Sam actually asked me.

"Yeah, I want to see Chuck's big speech," I smiled sarcastically. "No fact is, I really want to come, but you don't need five people to burn one corpse," I sighed. "I'll make sure things stay ok here," I sighed. This whole trip wasn't very entertaining for me.

Sam gave me yet another apologetic look, and they were soon on they're way with the two bumbling copy cats. I only spent a couple of minutes with them and there nerves were sending me a complete tool vibe.

After they went I went on my mission to find Chuck, only to find that he was in the hall waiting for everyone to arrive. Half of the hall was already full, yet he saw me walk in and give me an awkward wave, I only felt it kind to give him one back. I sat near the back and listened to the droning questions of the crowd, _are Sam and Dean going to kill some more bad ass and is Dean ever going to come out of the emotional closet? _Then another question arose, and it stung, it hit me so hard in the chest I was lucky that I was still breathing.

"Are Sam and Dean going to get over the death of their father?" a person shouted in the crowd. Chuck immediately shot a nervous glance at me as did Becky. Chuck was a nervous wreck in front of a crowd of people but as soon as this question sparked he suddenly became speechless. My fists clenched into balls, how could he put that in the book? How could he release a story about our whole history in a book?

Luckily I wasn't paying attention to listen to the answer Chuck gave the man. I noticed Dean slipping in from behind me and standing against the wall. I saw him first then Chuck.

"Hey sis," he called, I got up quietly and went too him.

"Hey," I nodded rubbing my back, stupid back ache.

"Anything…weird been happening?" he asked me nervously. Something was wrong.

"What did you do?" I groaned.

"We burnt a bitch that turned out not to be a bitch," he gulped. "She was trying to protect everyone from the children and now they are…_free_!"

"Crap!" I sighed holding my stomach. Dean looked down at it for the first time and was shocked that a bump had actually formed. I rolled my eyes and clicked my fingers so that he would look at my eyes. "What are we going to do?" I asked worried. "Can't we evacuate everyone?" I suddenly thought aloud.

"No, the son-of-a-bitches have jammed every door and window in sight! There's no going in or out," Dean grunted.

Chuck finished his speech and Becky was now saying some final words. Chuck came running towards us and saw our faces, his smile immediately dropped.

"What's going on?"

"Chuck listen, you need to keep everyone in this room," Dean urged grabbing his arms so that he could stare him right in the face. "There lives depend on it."

Suddenly something sprang to my mind, it made me feel guilty for not realising it sooner.

"Where's Sam?" I asked and Dean's gulp immediately had me worried.

"He…um…he's outside," Dean nodded and loosened his grip on Chuck.

"WHAT!" I screamed and the whole hall turned around to look at me.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry people all part of the performance," Chuck laughed nervously, and everyone turned back around to listen to Becky.

"What..." I paused to hold my temper. "…do you mean?"

"He's fine!" Dean said now coming closer too me and looking me in the eye. "He's burning the children,"

As Dean said this Chuck looked worried.

"And that's it!" Becky smiled and the whole room boomed with people's voices.

"NO! No it isn't!" Dean screamed and shoved Chuck forward. Everyone turned to look at him and sat back down. "He has some…new information for you," Dean said bluffing, you could tell by the way his eyebrows moved inward when he talked, as if he didn't know why he said what he did.

"Yes," Chuck gulped nervously walking towards the stage. "BIG plans! For starters…how do you all feel about angels?" he asked, we knew he didn't care how people replied.

"Close all the doors," Dean ordered me. I nodded and ran to the opposite doors closing all the ones as I walked past them. People looked suspicious and began to whisper amongst themselves however Chuck carried on babbling away on stage to try and keep their attention. Once I finished closing all the doors Dean met up with me in the middle at the back of the room.

"Salt?" I asked looking around.

"Crap!" he replied.

Suddenly the doors started shaking in the room. Chuck nervously ran down the stage to where Dean and I where. Appearing in front of me was my very first ghost, it looked exactly like a hologram. The tiny little boy with dark circles under his eyes looked at Dean and moved his hand out sending Dean flying across the room.

"You're going to be a mummy," he said with an evil voice as he examined my tiny bump. He backed me into a corner and I was concerned for Dean.

"Go back to where you belong!" I screamed at him with distaste coming right off my tongue.

The child smirked. And I could see behind him Dean throwing chuck something, Chuck ran towards me and swung the item at this freaky little ghost child, causing it to disappear into thin air.

"Thanks," I nodded trying to catch my breath.

"Not so fast," the child's voice giggled, except there was a little girls giggle in there aswell. The whole room burst into panick and Dean threw me a crowbar made out or iron. Of course! I completely forgot iron is meant to hurt a ghost.

Suddenly the child appeared in front of Dean again, pushing him and sending him into a pile of stacked chairs at the side. Chuck feeling the _force_ hit the ghost with the iron making it disappear again. Then there was three gathering me and Chuck into a circle in the middle. Then without warning they all screamed and a blue flame inhaled and ate them until they disappeared.

Chuck, Dean and I looked at each other panting and breathless. We were all thinking the same thing; _Phew_!

* * *

"Bye Dean," Becky smiled hugging Dean a bit too tight as if to embrace his whole body. Chuck seemed to be annoyed but, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

She then turned to Sam, she looked – sort of ill – as she spoke to him. It was almost like any second she was going to burst into tears. And Chuck's eyes looked kind of envious at this stage.

"Look Sam, I'm not going to lie we had undeniable chemistry…but like a monkey on the sun it was too hot to live," at that brief pause I looked at Dean trying not to laugh, and Sam looked like he was trying to be serious, and hold back the laugh. "It can't go on, Chuck an I…we found each other, my ying to his proud yang, and well the heart wants what the heart wants! I'm so – so – so sorry!"

"Yeah Sam," Chuck jumped in holding Becky's hand tightly. "You know, sorry,"

"Will you be alright?" Becky asked as if concerned for Sam's mental health, after such a quick break up!

Sam took a moment to think, he breathed in and came out with this; "Honestly I don't know, I'll just have to…find a way to keep…living," he acted hurt. Wow this was now getting boring. "I guess,"

Becky suddenly smiled and sighed with relief. "God Bless you Sam,"

I held back a laugh as Becky looked at Chuck and they both smiled at each other with love in their eyes.

"And good bye Claire, at such a brief encounter, I feel like we are already sisters," she smiled hugging me gently because she knew of my pregnancy. I waited till she got off, to smile, she appreciated it.

"Oh and Chuck…if you want to publish more books, I guess that will be fine with us," Sam smiled giving me a stern look – I knew he wasn't being serious.

"Wow," Chuck said looking like he was going to start stuttering again. "R-really?"

"No," Sam said serious. "Not really, we won't be happy, and we have guns, and we will find you!"

"Ok, ok no more books!" Chuck said looking a tiny bit disappointed not as disappointed as Becky though.

"See you around," Sam smiled and I knew that was our cue to walk off.

"SAM WAIT!" Becky screamed running after him and I felt a light tap on my arm.

I turned around to see Chuck staring at me.

"Don't forget this, it's the only way you will know," he said looking apologetic. "Trust me?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled my eyebrows inward as I accepted the book for the second time.

"And…don't blame them," he sighed placing his hands in the pocket's of his jeans.

"WHAT!" Dean's rough voice screamed. I ran too him to hear the same conversation they had just had – I was sure of it.

"In chapter thirty three of Supernatural – times on my side, there was that chapter with Bella, she stole the cult from you and she said she gave it to Lilith remember?"

"Yeah I know," Sam sighed bored.

"Well you know she lied right? She never really gave it too Lilith!"

Sam and Dean shot a surprised glance at Chuck.

"Wait what?" Dean grunted.

"Didn't you read the book?" Becky smiled. "There was this one scene where Bella gave the colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith's right hand man. But I think her lover too," she added happy with having her own suspicions on the book she knows to be true.

"Crowley? And it didn't occur to you to tell us this before?" Dean asked with anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't remember! I-I'm not as big as a fan as she is," Chuck said lightly tapping Becky with the side of his body.

"Becky tell me everything," Sam urged. Becky laughed happy that Sam was showing real interest in her…well what she had to say.

After a long chat with Becky, my brain felt like a sieve, and I was happy that it was just Sam, Dean and I on the road again. Something hard was bothering me in my pocket though. I took it out to discover Chuck's book.

The back of the blurb read;

_Discover Sam and Dean's most haunting tale of them all, in this epic story of how any of them would sacrifice themselves for each other. Especially they're Dad. _

I gasped. I thought about asking Sam and Dean about it, but instead I quietly flicked to the first page of the book.


	4. Trusting a Demon

Hey all, I am leaving longer gaps between update's I understand that, however, I am trying to get more action packed scene's with tiny miniscule clues so it makes it more interesting for you guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also if I haven't replied to your Reviews, it's because I have forgotten which reviews I replied too and which ones I haven't! So I will say it on here THANK YOU! : D

**Disclaimer - I do not own; Dean W, Castiel, Sam W, Jo, or Crowley. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Anna, Nick, Andrew, and Sarah.**

Trusting a Demon

"Hey Claire, you ok?" Sam asked concerned, lightly touching my back as he walked past. I was just staring into space. I had just finished reading Chuck's book, about Dad's life, about his history, all his trouble's in this stinking book! For every one to read.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled – a lie.

I shot awake, wiped my sweaty brow, looked around and decided that daylight meant it was time to get up. Sam and Dean were asleep, Sam on the sofa and Dean on the bed, we could only get a two room, there weren't any three room's left. Sam's eyes flicked open, and I smiled at him quickly, as I went for the fridge.

Sam sighed and sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes, I watched him from the kitchen area. He got up, he was just in his shorts, and he stopped mid-walk to look at me confused.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You're orange juice," he commented. I was pouring orange juice? I looked down, my hand pouring orange juice, in an overfull cup.

"CRAP!" I said in panick going to the sink and chucking some of the contents in there. "Sorry," I breathed.

"It's ok," Sam frowned going into the bathroom.

I didn't want to say it, hell I didn't even want to think it, but I hated my brothers. I deserved to know how my father died, how their father died, it was wrong to keep it from me. I couldn't take all of this, it felt like I was drowning in my own thoughts, even the baby was protesting by kicking for most of the night and this morning.

I sat on the bed staring out the window, visions of my dad, being hurt – being killed, filled my mind. Dean and Sam pouring salt over his dead body, then accelerant, and then…the match that would burn away and eat at his flesh – no way of him coming back now. And it was all because of DEAN!

"Hey Claire, you ok?" Sam asked concerned, lightly touching my back as he walked past. I was just staring into space. I had just finished reading Chuck's book, about his life, about his history, all his troubles in this stinking book! For everyone to read.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled – a lie.

My eyes widened! Did I….? No! No I couldn't, it was just De-ja-vu I've had plenty of times before no reason to think that now. No! I shook the thought from my head. Dean grunted as he turned around. I watched him, I hoped he was having nightmares, about his past – as evil as it sounds, he kind of deserves it. Although a little part of me felt guilty for thinking it.

"Any word on Castiel?" I asked Sam remembering Cas was hunting down Crowley who held the possession of the colt – a gun that could kill anything on this very earth.

"No," Sam sighed reading a newspaper.

"Morning sweet cheeks," Dean grinned at me from his bed.

I grunted and got up to watch the TV.

I knew Dean was asking Sam what was up with me, I could tell because Sam was mouthing him an answer and shrugging. Dean sighed getting up and went to the bathroom, normal pattern like everyone else in this motel room.

I sat staring at various news reports, tornado's, hurricane's, and hail storm's what else? All demonic activity, some shit was seriously going down, and it wasn't just my emotions.

"Sis," Sam said and caught my attention, I turned to look at him and smile. "If something was wrong you would tell us wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Of course she would," Dean said suddenly bursting into the living room.

Sam's eyes stayed locked on mine, waiting for an answer.

"You heard what he said," I replied and turned my head back to the TV. My whole body steaming with anger.

Dean suddenly was on the phone, he smiled and looked at Sam and I, nodding with hope in his eyes, probably about Crowley.

"Thanks Cas…_Going down?_ Ok hunky bear, just don't lose them,"" Dean said before flipping the phone off and away. "Pack your crap we're leaving," Dean said jumping up and going to his bed.

I sighed and got up, I didn't realise how good I had got at packing, until I was packed and ready within ten minutes. We were on the road again and stopped at a lay-by.

Dean sighed and turned around to look at me. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," I lied quietly.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he attended to it. "That's ok Cas…you've done all you can. We'll take it from here." He said flipping the phone off and starting the car again.

"He's found him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's found his place, but it is layed up with all kind of symbols! Cas can't get in." Dean sighed concentrating on the road.

I stayed quiet in the back. Normally I would make some comment on this all but I just could not be arsed!

Dean and Sam paused waiting but then Sam started to say something. "In and out?"

"Yep, get in, get cult – get out!" Dean said saying exactly what Sam had said – was there actually any need to say it. "Dad wouldn't have stood for these sons-of-a-bitches running our lives," Dean grunted.

I grunted in response. How would I know? I don't know very much about him do I? Sam and Dean noticed but as per-usual they seemed to push it to one side.

* * *

"Exuse me! I need your help our car broke down!" Jo shouted into the speaker. She was wearing a small tight dress, and my bump and I were wearing a baggy version, you wouldn't be able to tell in a million years that I was pregnant! I looked just as skinny as Jo. She turned and smiled to me sweetly. I liked her, a lot more than Dean right now, put it that way!

"How can I help you…ladies?" a blonde, tall man walked out with a short and brown haired man beside him.

"Our car broke down, could we use your phone?" I asked sweetly fluttering my eyelids.

The two of them smirked.

"We are all the help you're gunna need," the blonde man smiled.

"I think…we'll just wait by the car," Jo said turning me around and we started to walk away.

"I don't think so," the man said grabbing Jo's arm, instinctively she slapped him round the face and kicked him to the ground. Sam stabbed both of them in the neck with the knife that could kill any demon.

"Good job Jo, Claire," Dean nodded breathless, coming up to us and handing us each a bag.

"Thanks," Jo replied quickly, adrenaline already kicking in for her. "Right, shall we?"  
We ran into the big building, Dean cut off the lights, and power to the house. So this Crowley would be some what defenceless. Jo and I hid behind opposite podiums, and Dean and Sam stood in the middle of the hallway with guns. Crowley entered the room, his British accent reminded me of my home.

"So the hardy boys have finally found me," he said starting to walk. He stopped right before the symbol me and Jo spray painted on the rug. He lifted the rug and sighed. "Do you have any idea how much that rug cost?" Suddenly two men came up behind them and grabbed them. They struggled and I waited for the signal from them to move. Crowley got out the gun – which by Dean's face I assumed was the colt – and he pointed it at my brothers. My heart sped with panick, but Crowley shot the men holding them, and they led on the floor bleeding. "Now, if Claire would like to come out from the sideline, we need to talk," he said. Dean looked at me and nodded.

"What the hell is this?" Dean grumbled as we walked in to Crowley's office, Jo was still in the hall, and I was worried for her safety.

"You know I could have buried this," Crowley said pissed whilst holding the colt. I jumped as the heavy door behind us closed. Dean looked at Crowley concerned. "And I don't think that you or anyone should know this exists at all. Except that I told you,"

"YOU told US?" Sam asked, and that immediately had me confused in this whole conversation.

"Rumours, innuendo's sent out from the great vine," the demon carried on.

"Why?" Sam asked confused. "Why tell us anything?"

Crowley pointed the gun at Dean and I, and with sheer distaste in his eyes and face, he said this. "I want you, to take this gun to Lucifer, and empty it into his face!" Dean shifted his position so he was closer to me.

"Uh huh…ok…and why exactly would you want him dead that bad?" Dean asked confused.

"It's called survival," he sighed placing the gun on his desk. "But I forgot you two are at best, functioning morons,"

"Thanks," I smirked.

"Lucifer isn't a demon…remember! He's an angel, an angel famous for his hatred for human kind, to him you're just…filthy bags of puss. That's the way he feels about you,"

Dean eyed the gun on the table and then turned to Sam and I. He wanted to move for it I could tell. Better still why doesn't he just make a deal with Crowley and sell his soul for the cult? "What could he think about us?" Crowley said, obviously meaning the whole Demon race.

"But he created you," Sam noted.

"Too him, we're just servants! If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, we're next," he said hard faced. "So help me, yeah?" he said picking up a drink and swirling it around in the cup. "Let's all go back to better and simpler times? Well what do you say? I give you this thing…and you go kill the devil?" Crowley said picking up the colt and holding it out towards us. Every bone in my body tingled _this is a trap_, and I knew my brothers felt it too. The way we all looked at each other told me that.

Sam reached out and took it. "Ok,"

"Great," Crowley beamed.

Awkward silence then took place. Sam decided to make use of the demon being suddenly trustworthy, although you could tell he still felt awkward about it.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Lucifer is would you?" Sam asked.

Crowley then proceeded to tell us where the devil was.

"Great," Sam replied examining the gun. He held it up and placed it at Crowley's head, I expected a bang, but he pulled the trigger and the gun was empty. Dean looked nervous at how the demon would respond.

"Oh yeah right, you'll probably need some more ammunition," he replied getting up and going to the hiding spot.

"Exuse me for asking," Dean started. "But aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant, I mean what happens to you, when we go up against the devil and lose?"

Crowley suddenly showed his true colours. "One, he's going to wipe us out anyway, two, after you two have gone I am going to be on a holiday to all points no where, and three HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS! OK? MORONS!" He shouted. I gulped as Dean came infront of me, slowly, again. Sam starting this time as well. He chucked Dean the ammunition, and Dean caught it.

"Oh and Claire, congratulations on the pregnancy," he said pointing to my almost non-existent bump in this dress, and then he proceeded to disappear.

"Thanks," I breathed unsure of what had actually just happened, and thankful that I was now breathing probably now that he was gone.

We marched back to the car and Sam found a snug place for the colt in the back of the boot. Dean seemed pissed, I was confused as to why, seeing as I was the one pissed at him right now!

"What's up?" Sam asked as we were all stood outside the car.

"How did he know about Claire's…?" I knew it, he was ashamed of me and my pregnancy. "…situation." Jo was on the other side of the car standing with Sam, her eyes full of pity as she looked at me.

"Let's just go," I sighed starting to open the car.

Dean slammed the door shut before I had a chance to get in. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so pissed? I bet if Dad was here you'd freaking tell him!"

"Well I wouldn't know would I!" I snapped getting into the car. Dean was left stood there speechless Sam and Jo were left the same.

"Let's go," Jo said breaking the silence. And we were on the road again.


	5. The Hunt Is On

Hey all! In appreciation I would like to thank every single person who has viewed this story. I hope you all had a fantastic new years eve and new years day, and I hope this new year brings you all joy and happiness. On a negative note, for some reason FanFiction will not let me view my traffic. But don't worry I am still getting your Reviews and will start replying to them again. Thank you!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, Jo, Ellen or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Matt, and Anna. **

The Hunt Is On

"You don't care about how I feel? This is all new to me Dean, the hunting, the brothers, the pregnancy and the…death! I didn't know about it until I read a freaking book! So don't tell me to deal with it! Because I don't know how! Hell I wish I could but I don't!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

Dean stood there blinking at me.

I gasped awake, trying to catch my breath, please God just be a dream. We were in Bobby's place, I could smell the dust, and the warmth of the house was somewhat welcoming.

"Good you're awake!" Jo smiled hitting me with a pillow.

"Careful Jo she's pregnant," Bobby protested.

Sam looked at me when Bobby said _pregnant_ and Dean just ignored the comment. I was going to have the argument with him I could feel it.

"Yeah pregnant not ill!" Ellen coughed.

"Hey Cas," I nodded as he appeared in the room.

"Cas," Dean sighed walking into another room with him.

"Just ignore him," Bobby said wheeling himself over to me and stroking my hair.

"I say let's get pissed," Jo smiled.

"I'm up for that!" Dean said walking back in with Cas.

"Care to share?" Sam said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Dean grinned.

"I'll get the alcohol," I sighed getting up and going to the kitchen. I was a while and I eventually heard footsteps.

"Want some help?" a voice appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks Ellen," I smiled she walked slowly up to me and started looking in every cupboard she could find for booze.

"Don't worry, it got to me too," Ellen started I looked at her my eyebrows inward. "When I was pregnant with Jo, no-one could look at my figure for a whole eight months! And the whole time I was left wondering what was to become of me? Could I hunt and raise a kid?" she sighed at the distant memory pausing in her movements for a second.

"What was the answer?" I gulped, not wanting to actually know.

"No," she replied grabbing two bottles and went into the living area.

"_Great!_" I sighed getting up after finding some bottles myself and passing them around the room.

Sam wouldn't take his eyes off me, I didn't know why, he and I were the only ones not drinking. Eventually the place got a bit too merry for me, tipsy people and I don't mix, so I went outside and sat on an old swing. Maybe living with Bobby whilst raising a child wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I could just take a break from hunting and when the child was old enough I could go out there and hunt with…ok so possibly without my brothers. They weren't accepting this pregnancy, and I don't think they ever would. It looked like it was just me and this kid from now on.

The door creaked open and a dark figure walked out and started scanning through the darkness. Eventually they found me and sat on the swing next too me. It was Sam, he had something in his hands, and looked a little upset.

"Hunters, they…can't get too attached. They can't let too many people in on their lives, their secrets. With any normal person Dean would have abandoned them by now, or told them too stay at Bobby's, especially if that person was pregnant. But with you Claire Winchester…with you Dean's scared. And he doesn't even know that himself. And I am sure if Dad was here, he would have told Dean to man up, and look after you! And he would have said we would have sorted something out. And that's what we will do," Sam smiled holding my hand and placing the paper softly in there. "Bobby managed to get this from the hospital after the crash,"

I carefully and slowly opened the paper to see a scan, _my_ scan of _my _baby! I smiled and let a tear slip as I stroked the photo. Who was I kidding I couldn't give this up! Dean, and Sam might hate me, and if Dad was alive he might have too, but I was going to have to live with Bobby! At least for a few years.

"Sam…I…"

"…don't make any decisions now, let it settle in!" Sam smiled and started to swing on the swing for a while.

"Thanks," I nodded. I was never pissed at Sam it wasn't his fault my Dad died, and Sam had always been so accepting of me, it was Dean that was a bit of a bugger letting people in his life. Even Sam knew it.

Eventually we returned into the living area. Jo, Cas and Ellen were around one table talking. I went up too them and joined them, Ellen smiled and rubbed my back.

"You ok sweet heart?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, it wasn't a lie. I placed the scan in my pocket.

"OK! COMPETITION!" Jo smiled bashing the table with her hands. "Between…Mum and Cas!"

"Is that really a good idea?" I frowned looking at a nervous Cas.

"Let's do it," Castiel gulped. Jo and I filled eight shot glasses, and placed four infront of Cas and Ellen. Ellen finished her shots looking like she was developing a headache, and we turned to Cas to start his. He downed all four with out a problem.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," he said looking worried.

Jo burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join her. Sam and Dean were watching us, however they started to sit down and I walked over to join them.

"So can we trust him?" Sam asked with a bottle of beer in his hand. I sat on the arm of his chair and sighed playing with a bit of his hair. He looked up at me weirdly but then grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them too me. I smiled appreciating it and started cutting at his locks. Dean frowned at us but carried on with what he was going to initially say.

"_You _having trust issue's with a demon?" Dean tutted taking a swig of beer. "Well better late than never," Dean smiled looking up at me, it dropped when he saw my disapproving face.

"And thank you again for your continuing support," Sam grinned and they clanked their beer bottles together.

"Anytime bro," Dean sighed.

"No tremor, no trap. If we've got a snowballs chance we got to take it right?" Dean asked leaning forward because Sam couldn't move.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam shrugged.

"Guys, I'm not one to normally take risks, but this thing is big! You can't have any _suppose_ about it!" I sighed cutting an extremely long piece of hair.

"I guess, besides it's not a tremor. You got a city lighting up like a Christmas tree, and get this, six missing persons! I think the devils there," Dean said eyeing up Sam whilst taking a swig of beer.

"Ok," Sam said shaking his head but seeming impressed.

"Come to think about it, Sam you can't come with," Dean said looking at a pile of papers. I stopped cutting Sam's hair and looked at Dean surprised. Dean noticed and looked up at me, and didn't say a thing. Did that mean I could go? Wait why couldn't Sam go? If it was because of the demon blood issue's, Sam had gotten past that, ok so he could have slipped up on the horseman greeting, but that was one time!

"Dean…" Sam started to protest.

"Look I go get Satan and screw the pooch, ok, we've lost a game piece; that we can take. But if you're there than we are handing the devil's vessel right over too him, and that's not smart!"

"Since when have we done anything smart?" Sam grinned.

"I'm serious Sam!" Dean grunted.

"Well so am I Dean! If we're going to do this, we're going to do this together!" Sam said and looked behind him too me.

I gave him a smile. I was on board!

Dean grinned and grabbed his bottle. "Ok," he said trying to be serious. "but it's a stupid freaking idea,"

I sat on the table and looked at them both. They didn't like to share feelings, I knew that, but I really appreciated them doing this right now.

"You're staying here," Dean grinned.

"Hey, try and stop me!" I smirked playfully punching him.

"Only if you're sure," Dean shrugged, and his facial expression dropped as he looked towards, Jo, Ellen, and Cas.

"Are they sure that's a good idea?" Sam laughed watching Jo give Cas some more alcohol, she then got up to get something from a cupboard.

"Good God!" Dean breathed in grunting as he saw Jo's arse. "I'll drink to that," he breathed getting up and going towards her.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Sam asked me once we were, sort of, on our own.

"Like you said, we go down, we go down together," I smiled rubbing Sam's shoulder.

"Only if you're sure," he said looking down at my stomach.

"Hey maybe I can sit on a couple of demon's, squash em, that will kill them right?" I pretended to sound like an idiot.

Sam chuckled and playfully shoved me. I laughed and looked up to see Dean hitting on Jo, my facial expression dropped, it looked like an intimate conversation. Infact Jo was leaning in towards Dean, they were so close, but then she smiled and pulled him back. She said something and walked away, Dean had his _puppy dog_ face on, and I knew he had been turned down. Sam had been watching and we both tried not to laugh.

"Alright everyone get in here!" Bobby ordered whilst setting up a camera. "Usual suspects in the corner!" he said pointing behind him. Sam and I got up and we walked towards the corner of the room.

"Come on Bobby, nobody wants there picture taken," Ellen sighed.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer," Bobby mumbled and wheeled himself back to join the rest of us. Jo grabbed me so that I was infront of Dean, and in-between her and her mom. "Besides, I'm going to need something to remember your sorry asses for,"

Dean smirked.

Ellen choked out a laugh.

"Bobby's right," Castiel cut in, he was beside Sam, and Bobby had wheeled himself infront of me. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil; this is our last night on earth,"

Everyone looked at him; there emotions suddenly decreasing, the camera still ticking as the timer was going. Then like a wave, it suddenly kicked in on all of us, and the atmosphere dropped like rain from the sky. The timer was close and I composed myself, as it clicked.


	6. Abandon Hope

So to celebrate the New Year I thought I would realease more than one chapter in one night! :D Because I am nice like that. Please remember to Review on your thoughts. Thanks : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, Jo, Ellen or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Matt, and Anna. **

Abandon Hope

"I love you Baby," Ellen cried. They were in the middle of some store. They were on there own all alone, no-one there to save them. Ellen was holding Jo, who held the side of her stomach with a cloth. It looked familiar.

"You too Mom," Jo cried but try to compose herself as the store door opened and revealed nothing.

"Come and get us, you sons-of-a-bitches!" Ellen screamed. A dog's bark revealed itself and it was right close to them. Ellen smirked and looked down at Jo who had passed out. Ellen tried to wake her up, screaming at her, but then she looked down at the button in her hand. She smiled when the dog barked again, and others around her. She pushed the button down and like an inferno the place lit up, thousands of pieces of the store were flying everywhere.

I shot awake, my head sweating, my heart beating in my ears. I got out of bed and ran for Bobby's bathroom. I flushed cool water over my face, trying to stop the heat that I was now suffering. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, I wouldn't be able to go today if they did. I composed myself and grabbed a towel trying to dry off.

Suddenly someone was banging on the door. "Claire it's Bobby…are you…ok?"

"Yeah," I replied and opened the door. I smiled at him and walked out calm and serene, making sure I steadied my breathing. "I'm fine thanks," I smiled stepping back and going to the living room.

"Ahh you're awake," Dean smiled grabbing a plate and passing it too me. It had my favourite – Bacon. "You're welcome," he sighed shaking his head.

"Thanks," I replied quickly.

"Are you alright hunny?" Ellen asked me making me jump. My mind told me she was dead.

I tried to hold back the fear, panic, and tears that were trying to seep out. It was just a dream. "Yeah, just a dream I had," I sighed biting into some bacon.

Castiel shot me a look.

"Man, you eat like your brother," Jo laughed grabbing some toast.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Right, Sam, Claire and I will take the Impala. You take Jo and Castiel in your piece of junk?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah sure," Ellen sighed getting up.

Jo and I finished breakfast, and got ready together. She eyed me up the whole time we were getting undressed, and I was starting to get worried. I looked around for any scar's and couldn't find any, and she didn't have any either.

"What?" I laughed shrugging into my top.

"Nothing…well you just look like this…"

"Come on let's go!" Dean shouted knocking on the door. Jo and I rolled our eyes jumping into our jeans. We chucked each other various knives and guns, and hid them in appropriate places.

"I'll see you there," I smiled leaving my bag in the room, Jo did the same but grabbed her phone.

"Yeah," She smiled as we got outside and went in separate cars.

It was a couple of hours until; we got to the dim, grey street. It was virtually empty and missing person's posters were all over the place – stuck on lamp-posts, walls, doors, cars, and everything else you can name. There was a massive flag behind us it read _Anti-God, Anti-America_. This town was hard on religion.

Dean held out his phone as we drove.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked.

"No…nothing…nice and spooky," Dean said quietly whilst driving around the abandoned town. He signalled for Ellen to come next to us as we stopped. She pulled the car up so her and Dean could talk to each other through the open window.

"This place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen nodded looking worried.

"I'm going to check out the local P.D you guys stay here see if you can find anybody." Dean ordered and quickly drove away. Sam turned around to look at me and then turned back.

We pulled up at the station and Dean signalled for me to stay by the car as we got out. I willingly accepted, I was happy to be the one to look out for any demonic business. It seemed like two seconds before they were coming out and Ellen's car was in sight. I ignored Dean's orders and joined them as he reached Ellen's car.

"Station's empty," he noted.

"Haven't you seen Cas?" Ellen asked worried.

"What?" I asked, panick filling my entire body.

"He was with you," Sam stated also confused.

"Nope," Ellen shook her head. "He went after the reapers,"

"Reapers?" Dean asked.

"He saw Reapers?" Sam and I repeated.

"Where?" Sam's voice lowered.

"Well kind of…everywhere," Jo replied looking at me.

Ellen and Jo hopped out of their car, and we each grabbed a gun and started walking around the town looking for Cas. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Dean got crabby.

"Well this is great, we've been in town for a couple of minutes, and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve," he sighed sarcastically.

"You think…uh…Lucifer got him?" Sam asked taking it easy as he walked.

"I don't know what else too think," Dean grunted as we walked around a corner.

"There you are," a woman's voice said cheerful, we all turned around aiming our guns.

"Meg!" Sam shouted with hate in his voice. The wind suddenly picked up and the atmosphere became cold.

Ellen and I looked around trying to see who else was around.

"You shouldn't have come here boys," Meg smirked.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean said walking up to her, keeping his distance, and pointing the gun at her face.

"I didn't come here alone Dean-o," she smirked looking down at a puddle next too her. It moved as if someone slashed it and a dogs growl made an appearance. My face dropped. I told my brain to shut up, to shut off. But images of my dream kept popping up in my head. I screamed and held it, trying to keep all of my thoughts together. I felt hands by my side, and managed to look up to see this Meg character staring at me sideways. I took a couple of deep breaths and shrugged the hands off gently.

"Thank you," I whispered turning to see Jo and Ellen. Suddenly the dogs bark's were all around us, my head already pounding, I had to think more.

"Hell hounds," Dean noted, I sensed the panick in his voice.

"Yeah Dean," Meg said. "Your favourite! Come on boys, my father wants to see you,"

"I think we'll pass thanks!" Sam shouted over the wind.

"Your call," Meg shrugged. "You can make this easy or you can make this really, really hard?" she pouted, she wanted a game, and Sam was handing it over too her on a plate.

Dean looked back at Ellen, who nodded, he turned his head back to Meg.

"When have you ever known us to ever make things easy?" Dean replied, with a cold face.

He then aimed the gun at the puddle and shot it. A dogs whimper came out and a purple/black splodge appeared in the air.

"RUN!" Sam shouted grabbing my arm and dragging me faster. The wind whipped through my hair, my feet burned, and my arms ached as we ran faster than I have ever known.

Suddenly a dog growled hideously, Jo and I looked back to see Dean on the floor, we nodded and ran towards him.

"Dean!" Jo shouted. She grabbed her gun and started shooting in the air. I ran for Dean and tried to help him up. Jo carried on shooting and the dog kept on whimpering.

"JO! NO!" Ellen screamed as another dog snarled and Jo fell to the floor. Claws dug into her skin and ripped through it like paper, her blood squirted everywhere soaking her clothes and skin. Sam shot the space and the dog back off. Dean pushed me towards Ellen and picked up Jo carrying her as we continued to run. Sam and Ellen carried on shooting and Sam pushed me inside a store, Dean and the others were fast behind me. We got inside and Ellen closed the door. Jo was whimpering as she held her stomach, her blood was dripping and leaving a trail on the floor. Sam and I grabbed some chains and started tying the door handles. Dean put Jo down and eyed us up at the door.

"Ok, ok breathe hunny, deep breaths," Ellen ordered Jo who was still panicking.

Dean grabbed a bag of salt and Sam knifed it open. He passed Dean the bag and I grabbed another making sure we salted down all the windows aswell as the doors.

"Boys need some help here!" Ellen shouted trying to stay calm.

"GO!" Sam ordered Dean.

Once we salted everything down we put down our guns and turned to Jo and Ellen. Jo was on the floor, her breathing heavy and uneven. We looked down, and I was praying that we could just stitch Jo up and move on. However Ellen removed her hand from Jo's cut and I watched as all the layers of her skin opened and blood poured out. Crap! Ellen looked up at us, she knew it was a trip to the doctors, and she knew we couldn't get there. Dean and Sam looked at each other then at me.

Suddenly my mind kicked in again. I turned around and looked behind me. Crap! Oh Crap! This could not be happening! Keep it together Claire, for everyone's sake keep it together. I looked at the door, with the blinds hanging down, the same blinds from my dream. The same messed up store.

"Hey…guys?" I gulped.

"Not now Claire," Dean ordered as he frantically searched through the isle's of the convenience store.

"We can't be here," I said keeping it together.

"Claire, not now," Sam sighed placing a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around and making me search for emergency first aid kit through this store. Sam grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, and found some pads, he passed it to Ellen. He looked gobsmacked.

"Shh! Hunny you're going to be alright, it's alright," Ellen tried to stay soothing as her hands were shaking and her face was full of dread.

"Thank you," I heard her say as I walked up to Dean to see how he was getting on.

"How she holding up?" Dean asked as Sam walked up too him. I didn't want to crash his hope, I didn't want to say _she's going to die, they both are_.

Sam didn't reply, he physically couldn't look either of us in the eye.

"Salt lines are holding up," Dean commented.

"Safe, but we're trapped like rats," Sam sighed placing his hands in his jacket pocket.

Dean looked at Sam, pale, but nudged him. "Hey you heard Meg, her father is here, this is our one shot Sammy we got to take it no matter what!"

"What about Jo?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I could change the future, I could change my dream. I would stay with them and we would find a doctor to stitch Jo back up.

They both ignored me, and Dean switched the radio he was trying to fix, on.

"Sam, Claire, can we have some help here please?" Ellen asked quietly, her face grey and pale.

"Sure," Sam said running up to Jo and helping Ellen put pressure on Jo's gash.

Dean fixed the radio and started tuning it in, he held the speaker and nodded for me to help Jo. I rolled my eyes and sat by Jo, lightly tapping her and smiling, her eyes lolled but still managed to roll, and her mouth itched a smile.

Dean started mumbling into the radio and I heard a voice mumble back. He got it working then. My guess was it was Bobby he was talking too, either that or an ambulance radio he managed to tune in too.

Eventually Ellen got frustrated, and grabbed my hands and placed them on Jo's gash. We were taking it in turns anyway. But every time we moved it seemed to hurt Jo.

"Sorry," I said feeling really bad, even worse as I still thought about my dream.

"K," she replied trying to steady her breathing.

"What happened to you back there?" Sam asked once Ellen had gone.

"Huh?" I replied my head clouded with thoughts.

"Your headache or whatever it was,"

"It was just a headache Sam! Is now really the time to be talking about it?" I snapped.

"Hey…b-beats, s-s-s-sitting in s-silence," Jo stuttered.

"I used to get headache's too," Sam said obviously trying to _connect_ with me, to get it out of me. But I didn't even know what the headache was myself!

"Yeah?" I replied sighing.

"Yeah, see I used to have _visions_," he said looking at the floor. My expression dropped as I stared at him, I accidently loosened the pressure on Jo's wound and she winced in pain.

"Sorry," I said again feeling guilty and applying more pressure making her wince again.

"S-s-s-steady!" She tried to chuckle.

Ellen came back and I helped her tape up Jo the best I could.

"It's okay sweetie, you're ok!" she whispered as we sat on the floor listening to Dean and Sam's conversation.

Dean filled us in on his and Bobby's conversation. And they stopped for a breather. "So now we know when, and we have the colt," Dean added. This was it, I could feel it, this was when we left Jo and Ellen to die.

"Yeah, now we just have to get past eight or so hell hounds, and get to the farm by midnight," Sam sighed.

"Yeah and that's when we get Jo and Ellen out of the town," Dean sighed. His plan was failing.

"It won't be easy," Sam shrugged. Ellen attended to Jo not wanting to listen to any more. But I stayed intent on listening.

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested.

Sam nodded. "I'll see what we got,"

"S-stop," Jo said weakly. I looked at her in horror. "Guys stop," Ellen looked at my brothers worried. Jo and Ellen looked at each other and Jo gulped. "Can we be realistic about the situation please?" she said. Her stuttering stopped – a good sign right?

Sam and Dean walked closer towards her. And I was unable to take me eyes off Jo. "I can't move my legs," Jo said frustrated. "I can't be moved," she paused and carried on. "My guts are being held in by an ace bandage, we gotta…we gotta get our priorities straight here," Sam and Dean looked at each other and I struggled to hold back tears.

"No," I shook my head. "NO!"

"Number one," she carried on, ignoring me. "I'm not going anywhere!" Dammit! I knew that was going to happen! Ellen's face shrivelled up and she shook her head.

"Joanna Beth you stop talking like that," Ellen replied through her teeth.

"Mom," Jo replied. "I can't fight, I can't walk, but I could do something, we got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron, nails, everything we need," Dean's face grimaced, as did Ellen's and mine. We all knew.

Except Sam. "Everything we need?" he asked.

"We're going to make a bomb Sam," Jo announced.

"No, Jo, No." Dean said stern and fierce.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan?" she asked and stung Dean. Visions slowly started to pop into my head, the explosion, Ellen telling Jo she loved her. I put my hands over my head as if trying to hold it together. "Besides, you gotta go before Claire get's more of those," Jo choked. Jo lifted one of her hands and placed them on my back. I shrugged trying to fight the tears as my head re-played over and over again the death of the two of them. I took deep breaths and returned back to the present day, intent on listening to what Jo had to say. "Those are hell hounds out there Dean, they've got all of our scents, those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof and make a break for the building next door, I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a good one." She smiled seeming delighted with her plan. "Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway,"

"No," Ellen eventually broke out with tears forming in her eyes. "I won't let you!"

"This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot on the devil, Dean we have to take it," Jo said looking at Dean for the say-so.

"No!" Ellen said her emotions breaking, and the tears slowly dripping from her face. It wasn't until I sniffed that I realise I broke my façade too. "No we can't!"

"Mom, this might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult, you might want to take it," Jo smiled. Ellen burst into tears and I tried to hold mine in, as I knew that her decision was made.

I looked up at Dean and Sam who were managing to keep a brave face, even though both Ellen and I had tears in our eyes. Ellen tried to compose herself but still failed. Jo and Ellen shared a moment and nodded at each other. They had Ellen's approval.

"You heard her, get too work," Ellen said trying not to break her voice as she said this.

Dean and Sam frantically grabbed everything we needed, whilst Ellen and I wired up Jo, so she would connect with the homemade bombs. I helped Dean place the buckets around the shop and join all the wires up correctly.

"Claire," Jo called. I passed the wire to Dean and ran to Jo. "I remember who you look like," she panted. "There was this guy, met him in a bar, described you to a T. He said your name was Claire but it didn't click until this morning. When I saw your birthmark, on your shoulder," She explained and my expression dropped even further. "His name was Matt…Matt Huntington, and he said he was looking for you with his friend," she said deciding to drop the bombshell on us now – no not literally.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at my panicked face. "Thank you," I nodded holding her hand wanting to hug her so desperately.

"Does it mean something to you?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied tears slipping. It only means that I have something wrong with me, that I was the very thing we hunt; I was a monster who could dream people's future aswell as my own – apparently.

"HUNTINGTON!" Sam shouted.

"Not now Sam," I breathed smiling at Jo.

Sam held Jo's hand tightly then let it fall as Dean came over with the button, the dreaded button from my dream. I looked over at Ellen who was watching intently, she wasn't crying anymore, she was sort of smiling.

"No Ellen," I sighed looking at her and shaking my head. "Don't do it!" I urged.

"Here it is," Dean said handing her the button. "I'll see you on the other side, probably sooner than later," he said, Jo smiled handing Dean a gun.

"See you later," she said her lips trembling.

They both looked at each other for a while. Just staring into each others eyes. Dean smirked a little then grabbed her face and kissed her on the forehead. Jo's lips trembled even more and her face screwed up as a few tears slipped down her face. Dean moved off, still having his hands on her head, and he looked at her again. He moved forward and kissed her intently on the lips. He finished and had his forehead against hers.

"Ok," he whispered getting up.

"Ok," she replied.

She started trembling again as her mom knelt beside her. Sam, Dean and I stood together watching them. Ellen held her daughter's hand and stared at her smiling. Jo looked hurt.

"Mom no!" she begged.

"Someone's got to let them in, like you said you're not moving… you got me Jo," Ellen said nodding. Jo smiled and started crying again and so did I. "And you're right this is important, but I will not leave you here alone," Ellen said trembling.

"Dean," Sam huffed.

"Get going now boys, and Claire," Ellen said with her back to us.

"Ellen," Dean replied softly.

"I said go," Ellen replied trying not to show the break in her voice. We looked at one another and shuffled along slowly. "And Dean," Ellen called. "kick it in the ass!" Ellen said trembling as she looked at him. "Don't miss," Ellen smirked looking at all of us.

"We're not leaving you!" I protested. "We can do this, ok so Jo doesn't want to go, she physically can't, but I can stay here with them and wait whist you jump on the next roof and go get the devil!" I protested.

"Claire, go on get going now," Ellen ordered finding it hard to smile.

"No," I replied shaking my head. "I can't let it come true!" I screamed. "I can't let my dream come true," I shouted as I saw the same layout in my dream. "I won't let you die!"

"Claire Winchester, you listen to me, you suck it up and go with your brothers!" Ellen said tears streaming down her face.

"NO! I won't leave you two!" I said standing my ground.

Ellen nodded at Sam and Dean.

"Come on Claire," Dean said grabbing me by the arm, and Sam grabbed the other one. "We're going!" they dragged me up the stairs as fast as they could, and on to the roof. I shrugged them off as Dean jumped down onto some steps. Sam picked me up and passed me to Dean delicately and quickly. Sam was next. We ran down the stairs and climbed down the ladder. We ran out infront of the store and down an alley way. You could smell the propane as well as hear it's hiss. Then suddenly we jumped as a bright light filled the sky and a bang went with it. Naturally we sheltered our eyes and watched as the convenience store lit up in flames and the windows smashed. Black smoke filled the air. Dean tapped me and Sam and we were soon running through the streets again.


	7. The Argument

As you can tell I had quite a lot of free time today! And so well here is another instalment – HOWEVER this is the one everyone has been asking me for. This is the first part of the argument!

I understand if I have updated too much today and for that I apologise, however I really thought you guys might like this! AND THANKYOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR THEY KEEP ME WRITING! See I even had to put that in cap locks just to show my love for the Reviewer's : ) xx.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, Jo, Ellen or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Matt, and Anna. **

The Argument

Eventually we made it to the old farm/field. We peered through some bushes as we saw a man digging with a spade at the dirt. People surrounded him, just stood there, watching. I guessed that 'man' was actually the 'devil'.

"Guess we know what happened to all the towns' people." Dean commented quietly.

"Ok," Sam huffed taking a deep breath.

"Ok," Dean replied.

"Great!" I huffed.

"Last words?" Sam asked looking at us.

Dean thought about it, and looked at Sam. "I think I'm good."

"I think, I need to know why you didn't tell me how Dad died?" I asked. I know it may be the wrong time but heck we might be about to die here.

"What?" Both of them turned to me shocked.

"Actually, scrap that, no final words. I don't want an argument, I want to go with you both actually not in a mood with me!" I demanded.

Sam nodded and so did Dean. If we survived we were sure to talk about this later. "Yeah me too! No final words," Sam gulped.

We looked at each other. "Here goes nothing," Dean sighed.

"HEY!" Sam shouted as he walked into the field, amongst the possessed town folk. I followed Dean. "You wanted to see me?" Sam huffed adrenaline kicking in his system.

"Well Sam, you don't need that gun here," I heard Lucifer reply. "You know I would never hurt you, not really," I followed Dean as he walked up to the devil.

I held my salt gun out, ready in case things got bad. I stood to the side of Dean as he loaded the cult and had it at the side of Lucifer's skull.

"Yeah," Dean started. "Well I'd hurt you! So suck it!" he said firing the gun and Lucifer fell to the floor. I watched and breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't appear to get up. Sam did the same. Dean looking horrified looked at Sam and I as if to say _we done it! _We smiled and stood there adrenaline running through our systems.

However Lucifer took in a deep breath quickly and started to move. "OW!" he protested. We all watched in disbelief. He lay there panting for a while but eventually got up. "Where did you get that?" he asked before punching Dean and sending him flying into a tree. I shot the gun at him, of course it had no effect, and a fist reached my face and all I saw was darkness.

My eyes blurred as I blinked back and returned to consciousness. I grunted as my face throbbed. Sam had his hand on my neck and quickly removed it. He was obviously checking for a pulse. Luckily I landed softly on my back. I got up after my breathing restored again to see people chanting some words. Suddenly people started dropping to the floor like flies. Lucifer smiled and turned to look at our shocked faces.

"What?" he shrugged. "They're just demons."

Lucifer turned and held his arms open wide, the ground started to shake, and I was actually scared! I had never been so scared! And from the looks of it neither had Sam or Dean. A figure suddenly appeared next to us and I jumped. I turned to see Cas kneeling down and telling us to be quiet. We held hands in a circle and I closed my eyes. I opened them again to see Bobby's place, the TV was on and we were staring infront of it.

"Well?" Bobby asked wheeling himself in. "Where are Jo and Ellen?"

I turned around to look at him. Tears streaming down my face.

Bobby looked down and seemed to understand in that instant.

"Washington has declared a state of emergency, as tornados, floods, and hurricanes are storming all over America. With thousands being reported dead." The TV blurted and Bobby understood some more. We didn't kill the devil.

Castiel disappeared and we all moved towards the fireplace. Staring at the wild flames, that oh so reminded me of my dream. That awful living nightmare.

Without speaking Bobby took the picture of all of us, and gently threw it into the fire, almost treating the photo as if it were the bodies. We stood and watched as it slowly disintegrated. I watched as all the memories I would have shared with Jo and Ellen were gone, any hope of really getting to know them were gone. Jo couldn't help me any further with Matt, and I felt as if I were suddenly on my own, to fight everything that was laying ahead infront of me.

"Do you want to know what I don't understand?" Dean huffed moving away from the fire his hands curled into fists. Sam, Bobby and I seemed taken aback by this sudden move.

"What?" I asked quietly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"YOU!" Dean shouted running up too me and pointing his finger. "You _knew _this was going to happen. Number one, how the hell did you know? And number two why did you let Jo and Ellen go on this damn hunt in the first place?" He screamed.

"Dean," Sam said calmly butting in. Guilt filed my entire body, he was right, how could I let myself let them die! "Now's not the time to have it out, ok? You're grieving you both are!" Sam said giving me a soft expression. He obviously remembered the comment I made earlier when I asked why they hadn't told me how Dad died.

"BUTT OUT SAM!" Dean screamed turning the finger on him. He realised and dropped his hand placing them behind his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thousands begin to flee as the storms hit all over the united states of America," the TV blurted.

"Turn that crap off?" I asked softly feeling slightly dizzy.

"More than happy too," Dean snapped turning it off.

"Do you think I want this Dean?" I began speaking softly. "Do you not think that I am feeling plenty of guilt as it is?" I paused waiting for an answer. "WELL?" I shouted.

"I'll go make some cupcakes, so you two lovebirds can eat them once you made up," Bobby joked wheeling himself out of the living area.

"I am human Dean! I do feel emotions funnily enough! Just because you've learnt to block most people out of your lives doesn't mean that I have too!" I snapped. Dean's face boiled up in rage, but deep down inside his eyes, he was telling me I was right. He stopped staring in my eyes and flung his hand in the air.

"You two seriously should stop NOW! Do this some other time please?" Sam urged.

"I won't tell you again to BUTT OUT SAMMY!" Dean screamed. "Besides I want to hear what our little sister has to say!" Dean said staring at me with his cocky eyes.

"Oh that's it you try and be the big man and make me feel small because I am younger than you! Just because I am younger doesn't mean I will take your shit Dean! I have put up for months now…"

"…put up with what Claire! You know there was a reason I didn't like you from the start," Dean started.

"NO!" Sam butted in again. "Dean you always liked her from the start, infact a little too much!" Sam said his voice rough and fierce, it scared me a little.

"BUTT OUT SAMMY!" Dean screamed. Sam shook his head and quickly left the room, his fists slamming the front door has he exited. "I don't care what you say about me, hell I wouldn't care if you were some hot chick in a soap opera screaming at me right now! All I care is that my own blood let two innocent people die back there! YOU SAW IT!" Dean shouted trying to compose himself this whole time but failing miserably.

"You don't care about how I feel? This is all new to me Dean, the hunting, the brothers, the pregnancy and the…death! I didn't know about it until I read a freaking book! So don't tell me to deal with it! Because I don't know how! Hell I wish I could but I don't!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

Dean stood there blinking at me. "What the hell are you talking about? What book?" he said his anger loosening a touch as he walked closer too me.

"You remember? That book chuck gave me?" I asked and Dean's blank face was the answer I expected. "Yeah well you want to lecture me about me letting two innocent people die, then how could you let our own dad die! How could you let him plunge himself towards a demon to make a deal just for you!" I screamed. Dean came running at me and backed me against the wall hard. His hot breath soothed my face in a weird way. However when I looked at his eyes, they were fiery and full of contempt.

"You, do not know what you are talking about!" He breathed.

"Well how can I? You and Sam never talk about it? Hell neither does Bobby! But don't you dare stand there and accuse me of killing Jo and Ellen, when _you_ Dean _you_ do not know what you are talking about! You think I wished for me to dream their death's? Do you think I wanted to see it? See the agony, feel the heat?" I shouted. "NO! Ellen and Jo were good to me, Ellen was like a mother to me in the short space I knew her, and Jo was like Anna – like a best friend!"

Dean dropped his arms and I suddenly felt as if I could breathe again.

"I didn't let Dad die! I was in a coma at the time and on my death bed! Hell when I woke up and found out, I was so pissed with myself! I was full of guilt and I was trying to do everything in my power to stop it! So…when Sam died I made a deal with a cross road demon, I…sold my soul and didn't have much time." Dean announced. I stared at him dumbfounded. "I went to hell for a loooong time, until Cas dragged me out," Dean said now speaking softly as he thought of some of the now distant memories. Absent mindedly he pulled down the back of his shirt and turned around so I could see a hand print on his shoulder.

"Dean I'm sorry," I replied shrugging.

"Yeah, just don't give me your crap! I couldn't stop Dad's death but you could have stopped Jo and Ellen's!" he said his temper now increasing again.

"No I couldn't," I said staying calm. "Dean most of the things I…dream or whatever, they happen whether I like it or not. Normally I don't realise I dreamed something until after it's happened. But when I got in that store I tried to tell you but you and Sam kept saying _not now Claire_! It's not my fault!" I said tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want my big brother to be mad at me I hated it. "Like earlier, me saying that speech - I dreamed it! I can't control it Dean! I'm…" I didn't want to admit the feeling that was coming out off me.

"You're what exactly? You're hormonal? Yeah…that's it! Blame that damn sprog for your stupid girl emotions!" he screamed he was talking to me about girl emotions?

"You know for a hard nut you ain't half a pussy!" I screamed and both of us suddenly stopped talking. I had reminded Dean of that first time we met, the very first time I told him that, when his eyes told me I was right.

"What gives you the right?" Dean said his mouth upturning as he looked at me disapprovingly.

"What gives _you _the right Dean! To stand there and judge me? So what I am pregnant! When are you going to start acting like my big brother and accept it? I am scared Dean! I am scared of everything in my life that is happening with me right now! I am scared that I am going to lose the pair of you when this baby comes, I am scared that Matt is going to hurt himself trying to find me, I am scared of what this baby will become, I am scared about all this freaky voodoo shit that is going on in my head, causing me headaches, and I am scared as to whether my big brother will ever accept me or this pregnancy?" I screamed trying to hold back the tears in my eyes, but let some slip. "WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT?" I screamed wanting to rip my hair out.

"BECAUSE!" Dean screamed back. "I don't understand how you can be pregnant in the first place!" he shouted.

I stood back surprised by this reaction. He slumped himself down on the chair placing his head in his hands and giving himself a face rub.

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

"Matt, you couldn't have slept with him after Zachariah healed you? And you got a hand through your stomach before that so that would have killed what was ever inside you," he said nodding towards my stomach. "And I know you didn't sleep with anyone after wards," he sighed.

"So what are you saying I am lying?" I protested.

"No, I am saying how is it physically possible?" Dean said slowly getting up.

"Maybe I can help," Castiel appeared making us both jump.

"Well Dish Cas!" Dean said aggravated.

"When Zachariah healed Claire, he healed the foetus too." Castiel explained.

"Why do I get the feeling this doesn't sound as good as it does?" I asked my gut churning.

"He added something," Castiel said a little uneasy.

"What the hell is that supposed too mean?" Dean scowled. "Do you know what I am sick of this shit! I'm outta here!" He said grabbing his jacket and making his way too the kitchen. I went after him but stopped once I reached the doorway.

"Dean don't you go leaving her!" Bobby urged. "She's your sister."

"_Half_ sister! Who let two innocent people die!" He snapped and I flinched.

I turned around my cheeks burning as Castiel looked at me, I heard Dean slam the back door as he exited, Castiel looked uneasy. I didn't blame him - I felt it! Bobby wheeled himself around and saw my back in the door way.

"Crap!" he sighed. "Did you…?" he asked. I kept my back too him.

"Yes Bobby! I did!" I sighed grabbing my jacket from the coat racket and exiting outside.


	8. Guilt

Hey all here is the next instalement and yes there will be a normal dramatic twist! THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH! I love all the Reviews, honestly they are the only thing that keep me writing, as I can't see my traffic anymore GRR! Anyway Hope you like this! : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby, Jo, Ellen or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Nick, Matt, Sarah, and Andrew. **

Guilt

Dean was so furious at Claire, at himself, at the universe. His anger was starting to get the better of him as he kicked an empty trash can at the side of Bobby's house. Trust it to be in the middle of nowhere. He thought about looking for Sam, but he knew he was pissed with him, and he couldn't be dealing with another argument – he knew with Sam it would turn into a punch up. Dean knew if Claire was a man and they were arguing it would have been fewer words and more fists.

He sighed and walked through the abandoned cars on Bobby's lot. He looked at the towers of cars, his dream had been to fix all these up and sell em, if he had a normal life. But this was Dean he always knew his life was never normal.

He sighed sitting down on the hard grass, with his legs crossed. He was so pissed right now, he had to control himself, he had too! He placed his head in-between his knee's and tried to breathe and naturally wanted to cry. But held the tears as much as he could, he wasn't going to act like a sissy, not now.

Truth be told all Dean could think about was a couple months back, when he first met Claire, and Sam and him had the argument.

* * *

**The Motel they were staying at when they met Claire. DEAN'S P.O.V**

"She's our sister!" Sammy screamed in my face. You could see the anger mixed with a twisted sense of pain in his face. "We have to take care of her!" he urged trying to calm himself down.

I couldn't let her in, I won't! She's just another little brat for me to worry about. I couldn't even look Sammy in the face right now, I couldn't look at the shame that he would be glaring at me. Man how I could do with some sweet ass right now, instead of this argument. Was there even a decent strip club around this joint?

"See," Sammy said laughing, but something told me he found none of this amusing. "You just snap out of the conversation just like that!" he clicked his fingers in the air. Wow I guess he really does know me.

"Sammy you don't understand," I said my fists clenched ready to spring for him if he pushed one of my buttons.

"Well enlighten me then? Does she remind you of dad? Uh? Is that it?" he said literally screaming in my face that his spit came out of his mouth and plastered all over my face. That. Was. The. Last. Straw.

Without any warning I leapt on too him knocking him to the floor and punched him in the face. Claire wasn't part of this family and never will be as far as I was concerned. I couldn't lose another person in my life, I couldn't handle it. I needed to be the bad ass not just for my sake but for Sammy's. I stopped once Sammy started laughing and I got off of him, the pounce and punch technique obviously wasn't working with him tonight. However it did seem to give him a sore lip.

"What is it about her that is making you so…so delusional about this situation?" Sammy asked laughing to himself – again not in a ha-ha-that-clown-is-really-funny kind of way.

"She is not going to be a part of this family! I won't let her!" I spat. I stared him right in the eyes to tell him that but did he have the decency to look in my eyes when I spoke too him? No. Instead his emotions dropped and he was lost for words as he stared behind my shoulder. I turned around looking to see what all the fuss was about; there stood in the doorway was the newly found member of our family. Blondie blue eyes, just stood there a single tear rolling down her pale face, and without warning she ran off.

"Claire!" I called feeling a lump in my throat. Sam must have felt it too, as suddenly he wasn't angry any more; the eyes I met were filled with disappointment – in me!

"Well done, you achieved what you wanted! She probably won't come back now," Sam sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just want to know why?" he asked rubbing his head as if he had a mental brain freeze.

"Because," I paused thinking of everyone we had once loved and lost. "I don't want to let another member of our family in just for them to be killed right under our nose," I said punching the wall beside me.

"She's different, even Castiel said it," Sammy replied. He got up and stomped over to the motel door slamming it shut behind him, leaving me with a pile of guilt to deal with, and thinking it's about time I went to a bar.

**

* * *

**

Present Day, NO-ONE'S P.O.V

He knew fists worked with Sammy, but with Claire it didn't, hell he had to admit she _was_ different. But he couldn't work it out. The number of nights he watched her sleep, saw the pain in her face, he only wished he knew why.

Wait! He suddenly thought. He shouldn't be thinking about Claire like this! He was pissed with her for letting Jo and Ellen die. He sighed. Deep down inside he knew Claire wasn't capable of killing someone, and she did try to tell him once they were inside, but they couldn't move because of Jo's condition and the freaking hell hounds surrounding them at the time.

In fact he probably hated her because she got him thinking about things differently. Everything wasn't peachy – hell he knew it – but Claire bought the atmosphere with it on hunts. And it made him more…focused. Sam was right; she was different.

"Cas you got to stop creeping up on people, as you are losing your touch," Dean smirked when he saw the familiar figure from the corner of his eye. He sighed looking down at the ground. "Besides I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger not a pet talk," he grunted thinking about going back to the house to do some grilling.

"You know she's different! Why don't you accept it?" Castiel asked confused as to why human emotions always got in the way.

"Not now Cas," Dean shook his head. "And what Crap did you mean earlier by _he added something_?" Dean said intrigued turning around to face Castiel.

"Zachariah…he had a deal with the other angels of heaven. To use Claire Winchester's abilities. However John got in the way, and they lost track of her somehow! Only Zachariah knew how and he never told. We obeyed orders not to ask." Castiel explained. Dean scoffed. "However with Claire Winchester's child they thought to make the child powerful, even more so than Claire, not even the prophet could see her coming. The prophet only knew the far future, as if there was a gap missing, because a decision had to be made." Castiel finished to pause and let this settle in on one of his favourite humans.

Dean sat there taking it in, his eyebrows inward. "What decision?" He asked the pit of his stomach feeling slightly off.

"The decision as to whether Claire would successfully fall in love with Matt. The decision that would get her pregnant, and the decision that would mean damaging the child, and having an angel heal the child so it became sacred…blessed. Zachariah enhanced the child's abilities and the DNA, when he healed Claire, therefore enhancing her dreams." Castiel finished and waited for Dean's reaction.

Dean sat there thinking thing's through. Then the deal he made with Zachariah put him on edge. "Zachariah wants the child!" Dean said suddenly realising.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "He wants to train the child to become a human soldier, a true monkey suit."

Dean suddenly felt sickened. "How do we avoid it?" Dean asked.

"By breaking the promise," Castiel said with a straight face and a clear mind. Dean smirked liking the bad ass coming out of Castiel.

"Consequences?" Dean asked.

"You will be hunted by an angel," Castiel said looking at the floor.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked feeling a catch. He picked up a stone and threw it in the air. It landed hard on the grass.

"I was trapped by Lucifer, he knew of Claire's ability's, a demon told him. He's known for a while now, and he knows she is now pregnant, and he now wants the child and the mother." Castiel gulped.

Dean's eyes widened. "So…you're telling me that if I break the promise to Zachariah we will be hunted by angels AND demons. But if I don't break the promise, we will have to let Claire's baby grow up being a soldier and not making any decisions of its own, and then it will be just Claire hunted by demons?" Dean asked unimpressed and desperately searching for a way out. He didn't care that Claire saw Jo and Ellen's death, he understood now that if it wasn't for Zachariah, her powers (or whatever the hell they were) wouldn't be enhanced right now. It wasn't her fault.

"Yes," Castiel replied, again looking at the floor. He too felt a strange connection with Claire Winchester and he didn't know what it was.

"Dean," Sam's voice appeared. Dean, startled, jumped up and looked at his brother's pale face.

"What is it?" Dean asked in a panick.

"It's Claire," Sam replied, guilt overwhelming his whole body.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V**

_Half _sister! – that ran through my head the whole time I ran through the car lot at the side of Bobby's place. I couldn't believe his reaction. The last time Dean spoke of me in such a way was the first time I met him, and he was arguing with Sammy about me. I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't handle all this responsibility that was falling on my plate for; myself, this baby, my brothers, my…well I don't know quite what to call my future dreams, and now the death's of two people. I couldn't take it. I killed Jo and Ellen, Dean was right, it was my entire fault. I fell over a stone and tripped, I managed to catch myself in time so I didn't fall on my stomach. I stayed sitting down with my legs crossed, I wanted to cry so badly, I wanted to run as far as I could from the hunting, the family business – it was too much for me.

Heck I knew deep down inside I was always different, but I hadn't realised I was _this _different, my head was pounding from all this new information. I felt like my brain was on overtime. But then something glinted in the setting sun. I frowned and got up, dusting myself off, as I walked towards an old and dirty beetle with key's in the ignition. I smiled feeling the car as I walked and getting a layer of dust on my hands. I got the keys out, and eyed the car. Then I remembered Dean and Sam got me my driving license a couple of months back so I could drive in case of emergencies and not be caught by police for not having a license. I just had to remember my fake name and luckily we used my real date of birth. I ran towards Bobby's house. I silently slipped through the open door, and luckily no-one was in the kitchen. I placed the keys in my jean pocket to stop them rattling. The TV was back on and Bobby was cussing as he heard the news being read. I sneaked past him and silently went up the steps to the first floor.

I went into my room and closed the door quickly. I stared into the dim room and looked around to see the normal books placed everywhere. They hadn't moved since the last time I came here. But I guessed that was because of Bobby's current condition. I ran towards my bag and checked that everything was in there. It was. I smiled and picked it up. I ran towards the door but stopped when I saw another bag, it had been next too mine. I stopped and dropped my bag. Ahead of me was Jo's bag she'd left. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to keep it like some psychopath murderer, I knew it was my fault they were dead, the guilt hit me like a wave punching me in the chest. I breathed in and picked my bag back up and left the room quickly, it was as if I couldn't breathe. And once I was out the room my breathing restored. That was it, I knew what I had to do, I had to leave. Dean and Sammy had enough on their plate as it was, and I wasn't helping with my issue's. I had to go to my mom's. Hopefully she would forgive me. I checked for my phone in my bag and made sure it was still off. I knew I would get plenty of phone calls from Sammy once I left.

I silently made my way across the hallway to Sammy and Dean's room. I searched through the mess and found the pack we all shared with the guns and fake I.D. I searched through it and found my driving license, and took a few guns and placed them in appropriate areas of my body where no-one would look. And I took some of the emergency cash, Dean was already pissed with me, I couldn't make it any worse could I?

I silently tip-toed down the stairs again and managed to slip past Bobby for a second time. I took one last look of Bobby's place and sighed. I was going to miss it. Hell I was going to miss my new life, but I had to think sensibly and return to my old one. I closed the door and made my way towards the beetle. I chucked my pack in the passenger seat and checked the bugs' engine to see if it had all its parts. It was a bit rusty but it was in good nick. I checked the petrol and it had half a tank, I would have to stop for gas on the way. I slammed the hood down and got in the drivers seat. I laughed to myself, I had just used all the techniques I learnt from Dean through out the months. I was going to miss them, both of them, but I knew they wouldn't go looking for me. I had to leave. I turned the ignition on and drove in the opposite direction of the house, so no-one could see me.

* * *

**Dean, Sam, and Castiel – No P.O.V**

"What's wrong with Claire?" Dean asked impatiently. Castiel's eyes were wide as he tried to eye up Sam and his human emotions.

"She's gone," Sam sighed.

Dean looked at Castiel, then Sam. He suddenly marched towards the house, and slammed the door as he came in.

"BOBBY!" Dean shouted with his rough voice. Bobby jumped to attention, and stopped cleaning his guns, to wheel himself in the hallway.

"Quit that shouting boy, you're giving me a headache," he mumbled. Dean was unimpressed.

"Has Claire come in here?" Sam asked he had followed Dean from the moment he moved.

"Not as far as I'm aware," Bobby shrugged. "Has something else happened? Look you boys need to accept her as your sister, that girl will do anything for you," Bobby shouted up to Dean as he ran up the stairs.

Dean burst Claire's door open and searched the room for her bag, but couldn't find it. However he paused when he stumbled across Jo's bag. He swallowed the lump in his throat and picked it up. He ran to his room and went straight towards the fresh mess in the shared pack. He searched through the fake I.D and stopped when he realised what she had taken. He then searched through the guns to find the normal ones she used were missing.

Dean marched down the stairs and threw Bobby, Jo's pack. "Do me a favour and burn this," Dean grunted. He was pissed with himself at blaming Claire. He understood now that it wasn't her fault, but Zachariah's. And now he was going to loose his weird little sister who he was weirdly fond off. "She's taken her driving license, two salt guns, and one normal." Dean sighed telling the others.

"Where do you think she went?" Castiel asked wanting to help out.

Dean shrugged.

"Home," Sam whispered.

"What?" Dean asked surprised. This was Claire's home, being with them was, how could Sammy not see it!

"When you both were asleep the other night, she mumbled stuff about her mom, and how she was _sorry_, and crap like that." Sam shrugged.

"You boys go find her and fix this crap between the pair of you!" Bobby muttered mainly aiming the sentence at Dean.

"Pack your crap we're leaving!" Dean grunted at Sam.


	9. Home Attack

Hey all thank youuuuu so much! The Reviews you have given have really kept me going and I will make a special announcement too all of you once I have finished this edition. You guys have been so great and if it wasn't for you this story would not be here.

Anyway on with the show….Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Mark H, Anna, Nick, Andrew, and Sarah. **

Home Attack

**Claire's Mom's House – Present Day**

It took me a day or two but I eventually got to my old place. My home. I turned the ignition off, and sighed, I didn't know what to do next. I had pushed all the thoughts aside from my head that were telling me to think _but what happens when you get there?_ I didn't want to know. I usually was a think things through type of girl, but now I am more of an impulse type of gal, great! I sighed and got out the car, leaving my pack in the back in case things went horribly wrong, I slowly walked up to the door.

"Claire?" a familiar voice asked. I immediately swivelled round to see my next door neighbour. He volunteered at the school every now and then for business talks, and he always used to smile at me and wave, not that I really knew him.

"Hi," I smiled waving softly.

"OH!" He said shocked. "When did you…uh…" he said awkwardly looking down at my small bump. I knew it had seemed to grow over night but not by much. I still managed to fit in my jeans – just! And my tops were getting a bit tight.

"Just over six months now, before I…left, to stay with relatives," I smiled hoping he would take in the lie at the end, and not see through it.

"Ah, well congratulations," he smiled nodding and turning the key in his door.

"Hey, say hi to Linda for me," I smiled. Linda being his very awesome wife.

He nodded. "Will do," and went into his home.

I sighed and shook my limbs from the fear, I lightly tapped on the door, and a part of me hoped no-one was in. However I heard their familiar voices shouting as they got closer too the door. I smiled.

The door slowly creaked open and my Moms face popped from the side. "Claire?"

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come back!" She beamed hugging me tight but stopping when she looked down at my bump. "GO UPSTAIRS YOUNG LADY!" she shouted and I walked in the door to see Andrew smile at me and look down shocked then smile again.

"Mom, you know I couldn't contact you and I am sorry, but it's happened and I regret it! But I have accepted it, and I think everyone else should too," I sighed thinking of my brothers.

"Oh dear it's wonderful news! I'm going to be a granny!" she beamed a bit too enthusiastically. "Your room is how you left it, and I think you have some baggy tops up there," she beamed and came closer too Andrew. I looked at them weirdly. They were both smiling at me, just standing there smiling, something wasn't right.

I sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" I protested walking up the stairs.

"The new…" My Mom started to say put paused looking up at Andrew.

"…air freshener. Doesn't it just smell delicious?" He beamed breathing in the overpowering scent. "Your Mom picked a good one," he smiled moving my Mom closer too him and grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Right," I nodded. It was sulphur I would recognise the smell any day.

* * *

**Sam and Dean - only two hours away from Claire. **

"Man how could she be so far in such a short time," Dean grunted grabbing his pack and shoving his things in there.

"She could have been gone hours before we realised," Sam noted trying to calm down his brother and his mood swings. Claire was right, for a tough guy like him he didn't half act like a pussy. Sam smiled at the memories of Claire saying this, and Dean's stunned but ashamed face.

"Yeah well it didn't help that we stopped and rested," Dean grunted. The only reason they were in a motel right now was because Sam had practically begged Dean to stop as he was falling asleep at the wheel.

"Get over it," Sam smirked.

"You ready?" Dean asked looking at his brother. Sam nodded and they made their way out of the motel and into their impala.

Sam hadn't told Dean about the Huntington's and their involvement with Claire – he knew it would make Dean pissed and that was a bad idea as he was already steaming. Dean stared ahead at the road putting his foot down whenever there weren't any other cars around.

"Dean we'll find her," Sam urged. He wasn't worried her mom's house was safe, probably even better for her.

"Sammy you don't understand," Dean sighed roughly. Sam smirked, he knew something was on Dean's mind.

"What is she involved with?" Sam breathed thinking of the Huntington's.

"Put it this way, whatever happens she will have angels and or demon's constantly hunting her," Dean's face turned to solid rock as he said this. Bile rose from his gut to his throat. Then it hit him, he had gotten too attached to his sister.

"What?" Sam asked his eyebrows facing inward at his confusion.

Dean filled Sam in on all what Castiel told him.

"Dean your phone is vibrating," Sam said suddenly seeing the phone light up and move on the dashboard.

"Answer it will ya?" Dean asked focusing hard on the road.

"Dean, I know you are in a piss with me right now but I don't care! I am home, but this isn't my Mom and Andrew, they are NOT my parents," a very frightened Claire spoke softly down the phone. "I think…they're being possessed and I don't know what to do, I tried Sammy's phone but he wasn't picking up,"

"Whoa! Claire you need to get out of there," Sam urged and the phone started to crackle.

"Sam!" Claire asked confused.

Suddenly there was a bang in the background and Claire screamed. "What do you think you are doing you nasty piece of shit!" a woman's voice shouted and the line suddenly went dead.

Dean looked at his brother and then the road about ten times before giving up. "Well?" Dean asked in a rough voice.

"That was Claire, she's in trouble," Sam gulped. Dean's face hardened and he put his foot down further on the peddle.

"Dean there is something else I need to tell you," Sam said sounding shy. Dean's eyes furrowed and Sam sighed. "Do you remember the Huntington's?"

Dean's face screwed up. "That man with his son? One of Dad's good friends yeah, except their morals was all screwed up, _shoot first ask questions later_" Dean huffed mimicking the voice at the end. "Why?"

"Do you remember his son? Dad told us to look after him for a few days, when he was like three?" Sam asked waiting for Dean too click.

"Yeah, cute kid, blonde hair, blue eyes," Dean started explaining still not getting it.

"Dean, his name is Matt, Matt Huntington, who just so happens to be Claire's ex-boyfriend who is searching for her!" Sam said as if waiting for an avalanche in response.

Dean slammed down on the breaks. "WHAT! You mean to tell me we have a Huntington hunting her?" Dean asked. He knew the Huntington's moral's were wrong because they were the sort of people to shoot first and ask questions later, well normally they would just shoot, half the time they wouldn't even bother with asking questions. If you're a demon, you're a demon, that's it – too them!

"Yeah," Sam said twitching.

Dean put the peddle down again going as fast as he could to reach his baby sister. She was in danger and he didn't know if he would get there in time, and he didn't know if the Huntington's would get there first.

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V – her home after the phone call to Sam. **

"Claire!" Dean smiled stroking the side of my swollen cheek where my Mom had punched me.

"I'm sorry about Ellen and Jo," I cried wrapping my arms around him. He seemed tense at first but then slowly relaxed them.

I gasped awake my cheek and forehead throbbing. I blinked my eyes open in panick as my memories came back on what had just happened to me. I tried to move my hands but they were being held together by something, and so were my feet, the heat in the room was intense. I looked around to see I was in a circle of fire. The flames tongue disappearing just before it reached my ceiling.

"Ah good you're up," my Mom smiled at me through the flames.

"What's with the fire bitch?" I asked looking around me.

"That's so none of your angel friends can save you," Mom giggled. But she wasn't my Mom, she was someone else.

"Just you wait till my brothers get here!" I snapped trying to move out of the ropes.

"Ahh but who will get here first? Your brothers, Matt, or my father?" the demon smirked flashing my mom's perfect teeth.

"Matt? Your father? What do either of them want with me?" I asked obviously missing some part in another story.

"Didn't your angel tell you? Aw…pity," she replied pouting her lips. "You've got the saviour in your stomach, and every demon and angel out there wants it for their own, no matter the gender," the woman winked eyeing me up and down through the flame.

"You're a class A bitch do you know that?" I grunted not looking her in her black eyes.

"Well Matt has made quite an impression on everyone, trying to find little old' you," the woman smirked. "And we might be offering his father and him some recruitment, after all he has…great talents," the woman smirked licking her lips like some crack whore.

"Well surely that mean's that I have more of a chance of them finding me before Lucifer!" I smirked. Her face dropped and she came closer towards the flames but stopped once she reached them. My smirk grew. "You can't get in here either, so I can call you every single name in the dictionary and not be harmed," I winked at her.

"Oh…you certainly have the Winchester spike in you, and your baby is going to have that in it's genes, as well as the Huntington spike, I mean what more could someone ask for?" She smirked and mine fell.

"You or anyone else is not going to have MY baby so long as I live!" I growled.

My mom shrugged. "Your wish,"

* * *

**Anna, Matt and his father Mark at their Motel – ten minutes after Claire arrived back home. **

"Anna I swear to God if you do not hurry up I will kick your ass to the next millennium!" Matt screamed to the bathroom door. He wanted to hurry up, for some reason he had an itch to go back to where he stayed for three years, the very place him and Claire met.

"Look, you're not a psychic or anything, and this is going to be a dead end like the others, so I will take as long as I want!" Anna huffed through the bathroom door.

"And how's Linda?" Mark walked in nodding at his son as he flunked down on the chair. His expression was cheerful – which worried Matt. "Oh I bet she is, ok mate so why did you call?"

There was a pause and Matt pretended to rummage through his bag so his Dad wouldn't kick his ass for listening in on his phone call. His father's expression dropped and he suddenly sat up.

"Oh really? How long ago? Ten minutes! Why didn't you call sooner!" Mark growled down the phone. Claire was almost like a daughter too him, she looked after Matt, kept him sane whilst he went on _conferences_. "No, No! Leave it too me! Just make sure you keep her there, make sure she doesn't move an inch!" Mark urged whilst he grabbed his jacket and slid it on. He flipped his phone off and looked at Matt, his face cold, but his eyes twinkling. "You were right Son, she's there," Mark's eyes twinkled some more as he saw the delight on Matt's face.

Matt suddenly became determined and frantically knocked on the bathroom door.

"Anna I swear to God if you do not come out now…" he paused and thought of better ways to get her moving faster. "…we've found her!" he announced. There was a loud bang in the bathroom and Matt heard Anna cussing as she quickly got dressed and opened the door.

"Let's go," she smiled grabbing her pack as she walked past it and exiting the motel.


	10. A Link

Hey all! I didn't know if you preferred the layouts I have started using or whether I should just stick to Claire's P.O.V….? So feel free to leave a Review saying whether you like it or not! Thank you sooo much for your excited Review's! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one! But I was limited for time! ENJOY! : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Mark H, Anna, Nick, Andrew, and Sarah. **

A Link

**Claire's P.O.V**

Have you ever been close to death? I mean really close? I have twice before, and each time you get a feeling, like you know your time is up so you just let your body slip away from you. However each time my body has come swooping closer too me. I have been saved, and I knew I would, deep down inside anyway. However, sitting opposite my possessed mother and her husband, I wasn't sure I was going to survive.

"Your wish," My mom shrugged after I had just said 'over my dead body'. Mom smirked at me, and came closer towards the fire, she examined it and Andrew looked worried.

"Don't," he urged slowly getting up and tensing his muscles. "Man I love being in this one, so…strong!" he smirked at me.

"Don't what?" the woman asked still examining the fire.

"Don't even think about it! If our father get's back to see the fire out, he will be more than fuming!" the man said holding her arm and looking into her eyes. Bile rose in my mouth, as if demons could ever feel love.

"I won't," she shrugged smirking, but turning to me pouting, and winking.

**Dean and Sam, two seconds (…and counting) away from Claire's Mom's house**

The impala drove straight past the house, where there sister was trapped, and stopped a couple of houses after it. Sam knew why, it was because every demon who knew of the Winchester's knew of their car. They hopped out and went straight to the boot, grabbing every big gun they had, slinging it around their shoulders then closing the Impala.

"How we going to do this?" Sam asked loading his gun with rock salt.

"We need to go in there, shoot, get Claire and run!" Dean smirked turning to Sam. "And buy shoot I mean kill the son's-of-a-bitches who are keeping her in there!"

"But Dean…" Sam stopped to get his attention. "…that's her Mom." Sam said swallowing the lump in his throat, he knew what it was like to loose a mom, and he didn't want Claire to go through that too.

Dean stopped and looked at the ground. "We'll do what we'll have too," he said also swallowing hard and making his way towards the house.

**Matt, Mark and Anna, two seconds (…and counting) away from Claire's Mom's house**

"Dad can't you drive faster!" Matt screamed as he was in the familiar street. They drove straight past the house and parked a couple of houses next too it. Matt was the first too get out grabbing a gun as he did, Mark was next, then Anna. Anna had learnt the necessary skills needed to become a hunter, and it had impressed both Mark and Matt. Anna shared a glance with Matt before they made their way to the front door.

They were fast movers, they didn't like to talk about a plan, they were active people. And it worked well with them. However this time Mark stopped walking and this made Anna and Matt stop too.

"Son," Mark began. "We can't screw this up, not now! This is Claire after all! So I was thinking, let's see who is in their before we start shooting…ok?" Mark asked the two stunned teenagers.

"Dad you know I always do," Matt said raising an eyebrow.

"Not all the time," Mark smirked.

"Can we just move?" Anna asked impatiently. Mark and Matt chuckled then went back to the hunt as they reached the front door.

**Sam and Dean **

"We'll do what we have too," Dean said swallowing hard and making his way towards the house. Sam close too him. They stopped at the window which looked onto the living room. Dean slowly rose up at the side and looked in at the same time. It was quiet, no-one was there. He gave Sam the nod of approval and they both silently slipped through the window effortlessly. They walked cautiously around the room, looking up the stairs, and looking around the corner. However Dean seemed transfixed by something on the floor. A burn mark, an entire circle, he bent down. Sam saw him and his eyebrows furrowed. Dean put his finger on the mark, as if inspecting for dust, and he cussed as the heat pinched his skin.

"What is it?" Sam asked his eyebrows still furrowed.

"It's a circle, for angels, no-one in, no-one out! And it's fresh," Dean frowned.

Suddenly a movement caught their attention. It was coming from the cupboard in the room they were in. It was white, and had shutters, so anyone in there could hear and see them. Dean and Sam shared a glance and raised their guns.

Some more rustling happened, and the door burst open, sending two men flying at them. One man, who was taller and well built, was on top of Dean, the man hit him and pistol whipped him and knocked Dean unconscious. The other man, wasn't really a man, but a boy. However he still managed to pistol whip Sam and send him unconscious aswell.

* * *

Dean and Sam were seated on two dining chairs. They were next to each other and their hands and feet were tied up. Sam was already awake, a massive bulge on the side of his face where he was hit, he watched and prayed that his brother woke up. Dean nodded and blinked his eyes open as he returned to consciousness. He looked at his younger brother first, and saw the big bulge on the side of his face, anger boiled up inside him and his fists clenched. And he suddenly became aware that he had company.

"Well hello sweet cheeks," he winked at the seventeen year old girl infront off him. She reminded him a lot of Claire, tall, blonde, blue eyes, the only difference being hair colour, Claire being a dirty blonde, this girl was almost completely white.

She rolled her eyes and tutted. "Anna, nice to meet you!" she smirked. "Not that…you probably ask for girls names before you sweet talk them," she shrugged pissed. Then he noticed the gun in her hand.

"Cute gun," he noted staring at it in such an innocent looking girls hand.

"Thanks, it was a present," she smirked.

Suddenly voices were coming from the kitchen, and both Sam and Dean recognised them, but couldn't put a face too them.

"They could be possessed," Mark told his son whilst unloading the shopping. Salt, salt, water, and more salt was their overall shop. They had run out of supplies and the house was virtually empty.

"But they just got here!" Matt said trying to make his father see sense.

"This place was wiped clean from all supplies, they knew where too come, and Claire isn't here. And I know the next door neighbour would not lie too me! He is a good mate!" Mark grunted. How could his son trust those people in the living area?

"Dad I need to tell you something…" Matt sighed dreading the reaction of the news he would bring.

"Spit out son!" Mark chuckled.

"…those men in there, I know them…" Matt paused to gulp as his father turned round furious.

"Hey Matt-io!" Dean shouted from the living room. Anna ran up too him and grabbed his cheeks.

"You be quiet!" she shouted pushing his head back before returning to stare at them.

"Oh feisty," Dean growled winking.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Matt just tell your dad who we are and get us out of here!" Sam urged struggling at the rope.

Mark stomped into the living area after blessing the water and making it holy. He poured a whole bag of salt in the bottle and shook it. "Anna," he said and she smirked, quickly moving to Dean's mouth. She forced it open, with manic strength, and Mark poured the water down Dean's throat. Dean's gag reflexes kicked in and started to choke until Mark was satisfied and stopped. Mark moved on too Sam.

"Give the bottle here," Sam sighed. Mark didn't respond. Sam kept is mouth open and Mark poured the salt, holy water down his throat, also making him gag and choke until Mark was satisfied.

"Happy!" Dean grunted giving Mark a look.

"Do I know you?" Mark replied placing the bottle on the floor and sitting on a stool infront of them.

"It depends who you remember! I bet you've seen a lot more hunter faces than us! And I bet all of them want to kick your ass!" Dean smirked at Mark.

"Ah!" Mark said clicking his fingers and pointing at the pair of them. "The Winchesters," he smirked.

"Glad we could be reacquainted." Sam said sarcastically.

"How's John?" Mark asked grabbing his pocket knife and examining the blade.

Dean gulped. "He's just peachy,"

Mark chuckled and stood up. Placing the blade on the rope and cutting them free. "Now tell me…how do you know my son?" Mark asked slightly pissed at his son for not mentioning this sooner.

"Claire's boyfriend…ex-boyfriend," Dean said looking at Matt.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Mark sighed throwing the blade at a wall and it went straight into it impressively, like a dart.

Sam gulped.

"She went away with two idiot's who claimed to be her brothers!" Mark said sarcastically sitting down again on his stool.

"Um…Dad…" Matt tried to interrupt as Sam and Dean shot him a look.

"Not now Matt," Mark hushed him. "How are you boys? And how Claire make you meet my son?" He asked a bit more urgent at the question at the end.

"We saved his life," Sam said shooting another look at Matt.

"Oh! Well Matt why didn't you tell me!" Mark smiled standing up and going towards his son to give him an awkward side hug. Mark always done this infront of other hunters, acted over emotional towards everything, so they would be tricked into telling him everything without thinking there would be consequences. "When was this?" Mark asked his eyebrows facing inwards.

"When we were saving our sister!" Dean said plainly, his face red from anger, his fists already clenched.

The penny dropped with Mark, as did his expression.


	11. Another Kill

Hey all! So this chapter might not make sense, but the next chapter will make this chapter make more sense, even more sense than this sentence! I hope you enjoy this, and sorry it is a bit short but have had a lot to deal with this week! LOVING the Reviews! Thank you sooo much!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Mark H, Anna, Nick, Andrew, and Sarah. **

Another Kill

**Claire's P.O.V**

It had been at least one night since they moved me, from my old home, from any chance of saving me. They moved me to an abandoned house, I knew it hadn't been lived in for a while, I could smell the staleness of the house. The dust itched my nostrils and I sneezed a couple of times. They took it in turns to watch me, mumbling something about not trusting a Winchester, and my mom was starting to get bored. I was pissed with her, knocking me unconscious, and waking up to find myself here. I hadn't spoken since my eyes adjusted and awoke to this damp and dark place. But her constant stare in my eyes was beginning to tick me off!

"What!" I grunted.

"You're very interesting to look at," she commented. "You're like a ploy, an innocent looking thing, except I am sure without you being in your current condition, that you could kick ass any day! The true Winchester gene." She smirked looking down at my bump.

"Why did we move?" I asked seriously wanting to change conversation.

"You're friends were coming," she said examining her nails. She had grown them, and painted them black, mom never done that. She liked them clear and short. Which lead me to think how long had she been in my mother?

"Friends?" I asked confused as my head started to pound.

"Your siblings and your boyfriend and…well his friends," she giggled at my expression. I wanted to stab her so bad with the knife Sam was currently in possession with, had this bitch not been inside my mother and the knife not currently being with me, I would have done it here and then.

"They will find a trail, my brothers are exceptionally good hunters!" I smirked hoping the woman infront of me would stop smirking too, however the smirk grew.

"That's what we are hoping," she grinned.

"What?" I asked my eyebrows facing inwards.

"Yes, we moved you from a position where both parties would be able to find you, but we need to make it challenging. Test their abilities, strengths…not so much the Winchester's but the Huntington's," she grinned looking out of the corner of her eye as if remembering something.

"You son-of-a,"

"-Yes!" she sighed rolling her eyes. "I know! But this is what he wants, and my father will get it," she grinned going back to examining her nails. "You see, no demon has actually ever lived to tell the tale of the Huntington's, the only reason we know there last name, is because the demon manages to send only that before they die." She explained. I couldn't believe Matt was a part of this!

"What if they kill you?" I asked.

"They won't want to upset their baby sister, and Matt won't want to upset his girl, so we're safe in these bodies. We'll see the outcome and disappear," she grinned as the old front door swung open and Andrew walked in. Blood stained down his white t-shirt. "What was it this time?" Mom asked him.

"Some annoying couple from down the road, old, but they'll be ok now!" he grinned at me with his blood stained teeth.

I grimaced and tried to turn my head as bile rose from my throat.

"So…" I said wanting to take my mind off him. "…is this the reason I'm not in a circle of fire? Because you want them too find me now? You've given them the challenge?" I asked trying to think this through.

"Well done genius," she sighed sarcastically.

"My turn," Andrew grinned knocking Mom out the way. I winced thinking he was going to send my Mom's body flying. The woman inside my Mom noticed and grinned.

"Want some fun?" she beamed turning to Andrew and biting her lip.

Andrew frowned.

"What if I were to…" she paused to take out a knife that she had been hiding. "…hurt little old mommy here?" she pouted taking the tip of the knife and placing it on her skin making a thin red line appear on her arm, and making her bleed. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I hope they find you, and I hope Sammy is hooked up on demon juice, so he can send you two back where you belong!" I shouted. Andrew's face tensed up and he ran at me with his fist in the air ready to punch my face. Apparently my face was the only place which couldn't affect my baby.

"Calm," Mom smirked as we all heard a creak on a floorboard outside. I noticed and swung my head towards the direction. Andrew still had his fist at my face and seemed to be paused.

"SAM, DEAN…!" I began to scream. Andrew suddenly moved into action and scolded my face with a slap before cupping my mouth hard with his hand.

"You little bitch, you thought you could try the old shout and hope technique! Pft!" she sighed in a laugh. I grunted breathing heavy, wanting to speak – tell her too shove off, but failing because of the hand covering my mouth.

Another creak occurred and a figure burst through the room straight at my Mom sending her flying into the old stairs, wood flew everywhere, and the stairs collapsed sending dust flying into the air. Meanwhile Andrew and I stayed perfectly still. Another figure ran into the room at full speed knocking Andrew off his feet and sending him onto the wooden floor beside my chair. I looked over as Mom emerged through the cloud of dust and ran towards me. She placed a knife in my hand and knelt down so it faced stomach level. My hand was tied to the chair and I desperately tried too move it! The first figure from before, got up and marched towards Mom, grabbing her hair and knocking her out the way. I still couldn't tell who it was because of the dust cloud. Meanwhile the second figure was rolling on the floor with Andrew. I couldn't tell who was winning and it was rather frustrating. The first figure was pinned to the floor by my Mom, she kicked him in the stomach before returning to me, I quickly dropped the knife on the floor. She picked it up and held my hand with the knife, and stabbed my Mom in the gut. I screamed as she loosened her grip and the knife dropped to the floor. Mom opened her mouth as the black cloud left her loudly.

"MOM!" I screamed watching as the dust started to clear and she lay lifeless on the floor surrounded by her own pool of blood. "MOM!" I screamed again tears falling from my face. "I'm sorry," I sobbed.

The second figure managed to be on top of Andrew, however the cloud left his body, and became lifeless aswell. Did my parent's just die infront of my eyes? Or am I dreaming? I sobbed looking at my Mom. Her pale face shining with her sweat, her blood contrasted making my eyes look at the dark red spill out of her. The first figure marched up too me and grabbed me by the cheeks – softly – and moved my head to look at his. It was Dean, he was staring at me deep with his green-ish eyes, staring at me intently.

"Claire, look at me properly!" He urged. I couldn't my eyes were just a stream of water and they were blurry.

"I can't," I sobbed shaking my head and looking at my Mom on the floor. I killed her, the knife was in _my _hand! I am a killer, first Jo and Ellen, and now this! I sobbed harder as the images of Jo, Ellen and my Mom came to my head. However Dean's soothing voice bought me back to reality, as Sam had finished untying me.

"Claire!" Dean smiled stroking the side of my swollen cheek where my Mom had punched me the first time around.

"I'm sorry about Ellen and Jo," I cried wrapping my arms around him. He seemed tense at first but then slowly relaxed them. Instead of a quick hug, this lasted a while, as he embraced me and breathed in – I guessed he was breathing in my scent.

"It's not your fault! None of this is your fault!" he sighed and eventually got off me. I sniffed nodding, but knowing he was lying for me, keeping me sane. I turned to Sammy and smiled hugging him the same as Dean, however Sam accepted me quicker than Dean and I was happy that my breathing was returning to a normal rhythm, as I tried to calm myself.

"Get. Off. Her." A voice demanded coming from the front door. I turned slowly around, the voice sounded familiar, not too recognisable, but the sort of voice I heard once in a while.

"Mark!" I asked staring at the door.


	12. One Moment of Nice

Hey all! So I noticed there were issue's with the last chapter. And this chapter was already planned this way, however I hope this one doesn't disappoint and explains some questions raised. I would just like to thank **FoxFire90** for the small but helpful advice, I know I still haven't quite grasped it, but bare with me : )

I really appreciate all the Reviews, and I really hope you like this chapter : ) xx.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Bobby or Castiel. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Mark H, Anna, Nick, Andrew, and Sarah. **

One Moment of Nice

**Dean and Sam – continuation from chapter 10**

"When we saved our sister!" Dean grunted through my teeth. His face hot, and his hands curled into fists.

Mark's stupid expression dropped. "YOU ARE THE TWO IDIOTS WHO SENT CLAIRE AWAY FROM SAFTEY!" he screamed in their face, more anger boiled up inside Dean.

"Safety!" Dean grunted. This dude was seriously taking the piss, friend or no friend of their Dad's he was a fucking idiot. "You seriously think the place where a demon attacked her and a trickster kidnapped her was safety? What the hell are you on man!" Sam was giving Dean his disapproving look because of his tone, however his eyes told Dean he agreed.

Mark stared at him like some idiot who only knew basic words. Then his face twisted into a sick mix of anger and pain. "Matt!" he hissed through his teeth. "When were you planning on…telling me this!"

Matt shifted his position, and stood to attention, like a true soldier. And in some respects it reminded Sam of Dean, when they were younger, and their Dad spoke to them like that when he was pissed. Dean would act exactly like his soldier.

"Tomorrow Sir," he said holding his upright position.

"Listen this has been real peachy and all, but we got to get our sister back! Do our job!" Dean grunted as he went for the door.

"You're not going anywhere! This is our hunt not yours!" Mark bellowed grabbing Dean's arm and sending him to the floor in one hit. Dean lay helplessely on the floor, and saw Anna whip him with another gun. That was going to hurt.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted marching towards Mark and punching him in the face. However Mark got up quickly and returned a mighty punch sending Sam flying across the room passed out.

"The game is on," Mark grunted.

**Claire's P.O.V present day**

"Mark!" I shouted alarmed. Then HE ran in, just like a ray of sunshine filling my dark world, he ran in and saw me – his eyes lighting up. However he looked down and saw my Mom lying on the floor. Her blood still dripping, conning anyone into thinking she was still alive. Dean looked at my Mom on the floor, just staring at her, I felt guilty for bringing back memories. Then everything settled in, hitting me like a ton of bricks to the stomach, the pain then decided to show.

"I don't know how the hell you two escaped from the house – hell I don't even know how you got here! But WE are taking Claire where she belongs!" Mark huffed. Dean pissed grabbed an old iron, fire poker, and swung it about in the air.

"You know, I'm pissed," Dean grunted whacking Mark in the knee caps. Mark had the air taken out of him as he crouched to the floor.

"Dean!" I said trying to hold my panick together. Sam turned to me his eyebrows inward as he examined me cradling my stomach.

"Not now Claire!" he said. I sighed, when was he going to learn that sentence got him no-where with me.

"DEAN!" I screamed to him. Matt stood there watching in awe.

"What!" he growled sounding pissed as he looked at me.

"I think I'm having contracti..ons," I sighed and slowly found my body leaving me, as everything became black and I fell to the floor.

I carried on falling, falling into the dark abyss, unable to catch myself. Until the scene started to change, and I found myself at the familiar swing set, with Castiel by my side. This didn't feel like my state of bliss anymore, not even an escape, my mind was too full of all the crap I had inherited in such short time!

"Claire," Cas said nodding and staring into space – nothing new there.

"Cas," I nodded my eyes filling with water.

"What's wrong?" he asked his eyebrows moving inward.

"I killed three people in the past week! And one of them was my Mom!" I sighed tears beginning to spill. "I feel like…I have no parent's…wait I DON'T have parent's," I sobbed. "I didn't even meet my Dad before he died! Hell I didn't even have a close connection with my Mom either when I just killed her!"

"There's something you should know," Castiel said a weird strain in his voice.

"Claire?" A familiar voice called my name and was next to me on the swing instead of Castiel. I gasped as my vision became blurry and I was sent back to _the dream_ I had when I was little.

2001 Christmas Eve – I am eight years old.

"Sarah I need to see her!" the same voice that was on the swing next to me demanded.

"No! She's asleep! And what's the point she won't know who you are! You never visit…so why visit now?" My mother's voice said with acid on her tongue.

"I don't care if she won't know who I am!" he huffed walking straight through my room stomping, until he thought I was asleep and he lightened his footsteps. I lay still in my bed so that he would still think I was asleep.

"Claire-y fairy!" My dad asked me as he came right near my head.

"Yes Dad?" I said rubbing my eyes from sleep, I sat up. Then my eyebrows turned to confusion…I just called him Dad.

He smiled pleased that I knew who he was. "You have your mother's eyes," he smiled, and looked back at my mum who was stood in the doorway.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Come on, I shouldn't have woken you, go back to sleep," he said covering me with the duvet and gave me a teddy to hug – he picked my favourite one. He sat there and stroked my hair for a while, just looking, staring at me as I breathed in and out. "You're going to come to terms with something…strange when you're older. Angels the good guys, and Demons they're all real, and the monsters you have nightmare's about. But Daddy's fighting them don't you worry Claire-y fairy. And one day you are going to run into two of my best boys, and they are going to teach you everything you know, because you're special you know? Unique in your own way, just like your brothers." He sighed still stroking my hair unaware that my eyes were closed but I still wasn't asleep.

"John," a voice appeared in my room. Dad stopped stroking my hair.

"No, you can't wipe her mind of her dreams, not just yet!" John demanded.

"I have orders," the voice replied.

"Listen, she is just a little girl, if you take the most precious dreams from her, she won't be human," Dad said a weird strain in his voice.

"I'm…sorry," the voice replied like it wasn't used to emotion – an angel?

"Please…she will be of use to you all if she stays like this! Just don't take them away!" Dad pleaded.

"Stop! You have new orders!" A new voice appeared but slightly more demanding. "She is of use,"

"Ok," the first voice replied then a sound made me think he had disappeared.

"Thank you!" Dad sighed.

"Oh you don't have to do that," the voice said then promptly disappeared.

2010 back in my dream.

"Dad!" I smiled a tear coming to my eye – I hugged him!

"It's so good to see you!" he sighed genuinely meaning it, and embracing my hug fiercely, it was really him I could feel it.

"And you," I smiled getting off him.

"You're dream wasn't a dream, it was real, and I am sorry I never saw you!" he said as if to get that out the way first. "And I'm sorry I won't have the chance to be a grandfather," he sighed looking down at my stomach and placing his hands on the bump.

"I think I always knew," I admitted.

"You didn't kill your mother either, she still loves you, and you didn't kill Ellen or Jo!" he demanded lightly placing his hand on my cheek, to rub it smoothly.

"Can you miss someone who's died, that you never truly met?" I said another tear falling from my eye.

"Claire!" My dad opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice coming out.

"Sammy!" I said taken aback.

"CLAIRE!" Dean shouted.

I shot awake gasping as if my lungs were filling with air again. I looked around panicking at where I was. I suddenly became aware of several beeps, and needles digging into my skin. Dean and Sam were asleep on some chairs at one side of the room. I looked at the other side and saw, Anna, Matt and Mark also asleep at the side of the room. Typical.

The door opened lightly and a nurse peeked in to look around, she saw I was awake and smiled. She tip toed in and came up to my monitor's checking my vitals. "What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"You started experiencing some contractions so your brothers brought you here, and the other three followed," she explained. "The doctor will be in to explain to you all what you experienced and how it happened," she smiled at me politely. "Your mother is…Sarah Keen right?" she asked looking at my records on a clipboard.

I nodded.

She smiled at me. "She's in recovery, your step-father is with her now," she smiled seeing my delighted face, but inside I was deeply confused. Dean's head bobbed up and his eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to focus and wake up. "The doctor will be in, in a moment," the nurse smiled again. "You have a lot of people who love you," she smiled as she left the room.

"Hey blonde-y blue eyes," Dean winked and I giggled but it soon turned into a cough. He got up and walked towards me. I patted the empty space on the bed and he sat on it awkwardly.

"So what happened?" I asked confused.

I was unaware that Sam was awake until he answered my question for me, when Dean struggled for words.

"You fainted and mumbled something about contractions and it hurting, so we took you here, your Mom gave us a fright as she suddenly woke up and started screaming, and Andrew just got up and dusted himself off. It's not uncommon it happens to people who have been possessed, but they remember it all, so they know you are…" he paused nodding to my stomach.

I sighed and smiled, completely relieved. "Dad was right," I mumbled. I didn't kill my Mom.

"What!" Dean grunted hearing me.

The door swung open and the doctor came in. The three in the corner jumped awake as the door slammed shut. "Ah, sorry," the doctor said surprised as too how many people were in here. "Claire…Winchester?" the doctor asked and I nodded. Dean rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Just tell us what's wrong with her doc!" Dean urged. I nudged him with my knee and he looked at me and shrugged.

"She experienced Braxton Hicks, nothing major, a little discomfort that is similar to actual contractions. Probably due to stress, or high anxiety," he explained and Sam smirked at how true that was. Thinking you killed your own mother couldn't bring much stress…right? Damn straight it gives you stress!

"Great," I mumbled.

"And we noticed you haven't been for a scan recently. And you are in your third trimester," he said frowning.

"I travel a lot," I explained.

"Ah well I will get the machine and be right back," he smiled quickly leaving the room.

"Claire," a worried voice said my name from the side of the room. I had completely forgotten they were there until Matt spoke. My heart monitor began to increase as I heard his voice, Sam smirked, and I blushed.

"Matt," I sighed. He moved closer too me and held my hand.

"You get off her punk!" Dean growled at his hand.

"Dean!" I protested.

"This KID and his fucked up family knocked us out and kept us in your living room so we wouldn't come find you!" Dean growled in Matt's face.

"Is that right?" I frowned removing his hand and frowning at him.

"Claire…it's not what you think!" He urged looking back at his Dad for comfort.

"Oh really?" I chuckled in disbelief. "So you're not a part of the Huntington family of deranged hunters! And you're not the person who has been putting themselves and MY family in danger just to try and find me?" I shouted raising an eyebrow. Mark looked at me stunned as did Anna.

"Claire, we thought you were in trouble, you hadn't text or called us!" Anna urged standing up to come close too me.

"And you wonder why!" I screamed in disbelief my heart monitor started to race and my stomach began to feel discomfort.

"Claire calm down," Sam warned and the door swung open again as two nurses brought in a scan machine. We all drew to a silence as the doctor walked in and thanked the nurses, saying that they could leave now, and they obeyed.

"Right, if you would like to lift your gown to above your stomach," the doctor asked politely. I kept my legs under the quilt as I lifted my gown above the appropriate area. Dean moved off my bed and stood by my side so he and Sam could see the machine. Matt, Mark and Anna were at my other side also in perfect view of the machine. The doctor placed the cool gel on my stomach and started to press the weird object lightly on my stomach. I fidgeted a bit at the coolness of the gel but soon became comfortable. The machine lit up and an image appeared on the screen. You could see the perfect head, and body, arms and legs in the picture. It was grainy but it was still so…perfect…so beautiful. Everyone seemed star-struck. Matt took my hand and I accepted it. We created this…life…this tiny person. "Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

"Oh I think we know how it was created thanks! Spare the details!" Dean replied stunned at the doctors comment.

"The gender Dean," I smirked trying not to laugh as I looked up at him.

"Oh…well hell yes!" he smirked moving closer to the screen. "So a sausage or no sausage?" he asked seriously.

"Congratulations it's a boy," the doctor smiled and everyone moved closer to the screen.

"Would you look at that," Mark smiled water filling his eyes.

"A proper dime a dozen," Sam grinned and clutched at my other hand. And in that two seconds everything felt safe, nice, we were all behaving. But that was soon going to change.


	13. You can't escape Death

I don't have much too say about this chapter, apart from, sorry xx.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

You can't escape Death

"You really think we are going to let you take her away from me!" Mark screamed at Dean.

"You try me, you don't have a chance in hell!" his hoarse voice shouted back.

"We've been looking for her throughout her whole pregnancy! You think we're just going to give up!" Mark chuckled to himself, not in a ha-ha-that-clown-is-really-funny kind of way either. They had been at it since Dean announced it was time to go home. Sam was sat on a chair holding my hand, and knocking his head against the back of the wall, he mumbled to me _we'll get you home soon_, over a thousand times now. Matt was on a chair next to me, still as a statue, like he was in shock or something. Anna sat with her arms crossed, grumping like an infant, and not looking me in the eyes.

"Well did you ever think there was a reason she left with us!" Dean shouted trying to calm down. His fists were already clenched, and his face was practically boiling, as were Mark's.

"She didn't know that there were other options!" Mark hissed back.

"Yeah when were you going to tell me that you two were hunters?" I asked softly looking up at the pair of them.

"We didn't tell you, because at the time, you didn't need to know!" Mark explained quieting his voice as he spoke to me.

"Bull shit!" Dean shouted coming closer too Mark.

"Listen, I saw the way your Dad treated the pair of you, don't think you can treat Claire the same!" Mark hissed and both Sam and I flinched. Sam stood up breathing heavy, tightening his grip on my hand before letting go.

"You leave our Dad out of this!" Dean said through his teeth as Sam walked to join Dean.

Mark looked like he was ready for a fight, as if he revelled in the idea of a competition. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let them have one.

"Why! He treated the pair of you like crap!" Mark shouted.

"Come on stop it," I said anger boiling up inside me. Matt looked up too see my face, and looked puzzled.

"Yeah stop it Mark!" Dean shouted.

"Like I said before why should I? Claire is coming with us that is it! I am not going to treat her like a soldier," Mark said and that ticked all three of us off.

"And you don't treat Matt like one?" Sam laughed in disbelief. "Do you live in your own messed up world, or are you in reality?"

Mark moved closer to Sam getting right in his face. "You watch your tongue boy! You and I both know what the REAL world is out there!" Mark hissed and Dean's face screwed up.

"You move away from him!" Dean hissed.

"STOP it!" I shouted.

"Why should I?" Mark snapped back. Dean was ready to punch him.

"Because I said so!" Dean hissed back. This whole argument was ridiculous I was going home with Dean and Sam whether they liked it or not.

I ignored the words coming out of their mouths and decided to shout. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Dean and Mark were nose to nose, like wild animals, but I knew Mark was in the wrong. Again Matt looked up at me, this time disappointment reaching his face, and he went back to his head resting on his hand. They stopped to turn and look at me.

"I'm going home," I said getting up and out of bed, pulling the various needles out my skin and flinching, Matt came immediately round to my side to help me. I batted his hand away.

"At last!" Dean mumbled stepping away from Mark and helping me up. My limbs felt stiff, I didn't know how long I was out for, but it must have been a while. "Here it's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey in here!" Dean passed me his jacket as I started to shiver. I rolled my eyes; they were acting as if I was sick.

"But Claire…" Mark said.

"No!" I said putting my hand up to stop him. "I TOLD both Anna and Matt not to try and find me, not to contact me; I would just be putting them in danger. So it's not my fault or decision for you to try and find me. Home is with Sam and Dean, not you guys, it never has been." I sighed looking at Matt. Ok so maybe at one point in my life home was with Matt, but times change and I only felt sadness looking at him. This worried me.

"Can't we just…."

I put my hand up again to stop Mark again. "I'm going to talk to my mother and Andrew, and go home, and you are going to go back to living your lives without me," I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"But Claire!" Mark carried on.

"Just leave her Dad," Matt said. I turned around shocked to hear his angelic voice; he looked at me pale, and seemed to swallow hard.

"Thank you," I mouthed leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, the arguing between them began, however the three of us seemed to choose to ignore it.

"Jerks," Dean huffed.

"You sure about this Claire?" Sam asked me giving me one of his looks. I sighed pissed.

"Don't worry, I know that this will be my life now, and I have accepted it. I'm not going to do a Sam and run off pretending like I can act normal, and that none of this exists!" I huffed bashing into the door of my mom's room to see them both jump and look at me.

"Claire!" Mom smiled a soft smile, her eyes becoming watery.

"Just ignore her," Dean mumbled to Sam behind me as they walked in.

Mom smiled to the pair of them, and Andrew moved closer to my Mom.

"Mom," I smiled softly giving her a hug. She accepted it, and patted my back before pushing me off, my heart sank a little. She smiled and looked down at my bump.

"Yeah…about that," I sighed.

"It's Matt's right?" Andrew asked butting in.

"Yeah," I nodded. "How did you…?" I asked my eyebrows facing inward.

"The…things, that possessed us, we could see inside THEIR heads too," Andrew said looking at my brothers awkwardly.

"And we understand," Mom nodded smiling at my brothers gratefully. "Why you left," Mom said finishing her sentence.

"Why is that?" Dean asked his eyebrows inward also.

"There is a bounty on you three," Andrew said tightening my Mom's hand. "You're all being hunted, Claire for her…ability and her baby, and you two because you are the vessels." Andrew sighed.

"Wow!" I nodded gulping. "You know a lot,"

"We understand that this might not be patched up as quick as we all want it, but as long as we hear something from you, even if it's once a year. We'll understand," Mom smiled water filling her eyes.

"We have a friend…" Sam said butting in. "…Bobby, he can text or call your cell letting you know she is safe, whenever Claire is unable to come to the phone," Sam announced the idea, and Dean seemed to smile at him in approval.

"Thank you," Mom smiled a tear slipping from her eye. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to leave. "You go now," Mom sniffed. I leaned away so our faces weren't far apart.

"I love you…both," I smiled chuckling as I wrapped an arm round Andrew who also seemed to have water filling his eyes.

"I love you Claire-y-fairy," she beamed as I leaned away.

"Come on Claire, we better get going," Sam said as Dean had his head out of the door and came back in giving the hand signal for cops.

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up," I smiled. Dean looked reluctant but Sam soon shoved him out of the room. "My Dad, he didn't happen to come into my room late at night, when I was like eight? And call me Claire-y-fairy?" I asked dreading an answer.

Mom's eyebrows turned inwards. "Yes…how did you?" she asked.

"Shit! I have to go!" I said seeing the cops walk past the door and into the room I was in. "I'll get Bobby to contact you! I love you both!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I turned around and walked straight into an officer. "Sorry," I mumbled, immediately attempting my best to hide my bump.

"Claire Winchester?" the officer asked me.

"No sorry, who is she?" I asked trying my best acting out.

"No worries," the officer smiled and went into my room. I used this too my advantage and ran down the hallway and out of the hospital entrance. Luckily I had Dean's jacket on, and it covered my gown as I walked. I ran towards the Impala and jumped in.

"Clothes," Sam remarked handing me my skinny jeans and top. I looked at them and frowned. They were the same material but felt different. I looked at the back and saw _maternity jeans_ written in the side.

"When did you get these?" I asked shrugging into them.

"Bobby suggested we get them, so we got some on the way to the convention, after one of the many times you fell asleep in the back of the car," Sam explained.

I smirked. I knew this was my home, they knew me better than anybody.

I shrugged the also maternity top on and Dean began driving. I gave him back his jacket and he was more than happy to accept it. "I love you guys," I smiled leaning forward to see their reactions. Sam beamed a smile.

"I love you Claire," Sam smirked.

"Yeah whatever…no chick flick moments," Dean grunted.

I smirked.

We were on the road for a couple of hours but I was more than happy when we pulled up to the motel. Dean booked us a three bed room, and I ran straight to the appropriate door, turned the key and flopped onto the bed.

"Bagsy," I smiled wrapping the covers around me and resting my head on the pillow. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I felt someone stroke my hair. The same way Dad stroked it when I was eight.

"I love you Claire," Dean's voice said and I fell back asleep again.

BANG! I shot up, I was in the same motel room and my heart was thumping a mile a minute. I looked over to check Sam and Dean. Sam had been shot in the head, blood slowly pouring down his pale face. The gun was now infront of Dean's head, I gasped and screamed. The man turned his head to look at me and pointed his gun.

I gasped awake needing air. The scene was pitch black and I quickly got up, my body hot, and my skin sweating. I felt around the bed that Sam was in, and he moaned as I touched his leg and gripped it tightly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I silently moved to Dean's bed and did the same. Accept he sat up and grabbed his pillow launching it at me.

"What the hell are you playing at Claire?" Dean grumbled holding his other pillow and digging his face into it.

"Dean, we need to move! Get up the pair of you!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Sam asked turning on a lamp to see my pale face. "Jeez, what's up? You look like you saw a ghost," Sam asked seriously. Visions of a hole in his head wouldn't move out of my head.

"I had a vision we need to move!" I said quickly going back to my bed and grabbing my bag. Of course they didn't move, from lack of sleep probably, and they were both snoring away in their beds. I slapped the pair of them on the leg to get them up. "MOVE!" I shouted, then the door began to rattle.

I gulped and moved in-between Sam and Dean's bed. They sat up as someone attempted to break the door down.

"Claire, hide," Sam suggested.

"Do as he says," Dean gulped.

"NO! I am not leaving you two here to get shot in the head by these morons!" I shouted they turned to look at me in sheer shock.

"Where were you in your vision?" Dean asked.

"Asleep," I noted. "Until they came in!"

"Hide under your bed," Dean ordered. I was about to protest but he looked at me with a serious face. "NOW!" he said through his teeth. I nodded and ran to my bed just as the door burst open and a load of dust flew everywhere. I got onto my back and shifted under the bed. My bump was small enough for me to do that.

I hated it being in darkness. I heard the footsteps walk in, there voices weren't heard, and suddenly a pair of feet appeared at the side of the bed that was next to Sam. I tried to control my breathing.

"Wake up Sammy!" a rough voice said. Sam's bed flinched and I guessed Sam was sat up. I heard a gun load, and the next few minutes were silent.

"Dean!" another voice bellowed. "Wake up!" he ordered.

"What's going on?" Dean asked oblivious – good acting.

"This!" The man said. The gun clicked and a loud bang followed. I wanted to scream but covered my hand over my mouth. This was obvious this was what my brothers wanted me too do.

"Come on let's go!" the second man said casually.

"Do you really want another Winchester on your back?" the first man asked.

Dean stayed silent.

"Why the three beds?" the first man asked.

"Only room they had!" Dean hissed. "I will get you back for this you son-of-a-bitch!"

"So…if we look under here…" the man said his feet appearing again and stopped as he bent down.

"Nothings there!" Dean growled.

He carried on moving and saw me. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me up, being careful once he saw my bump. "A pregnant girl, seriously? You knock her up?" The tall blonde man asked him disapprovingly.

"You leave her alone!" Dean hissed.

The man shrugged, he looked at me, as if questioning what to do with me.

"She looks…familiar," the second man said coming up too me and squinting his eyes. "He looks a bit like John!" he suggested.

"Sister!" the first one laughed. "This is the miraculous Claire Winchester?" the man laughed.

"Let's just go!" the short second man said bored.

"Like I said, who wants a Winchester on their backs?" the man shrugged the gun pointed to my face. My heart raced as too whether he was going to kill me or not. Then…BANG…


	14. To be Continued

Hey all, my new story is entitled _WINCHESTER TROUBLE NOW WE'RE TALKING _– I hope you enjoy it. You can find it in the usual section or on my profile! : ) I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to Magical Faerie, BenitaxoxoCastiel, XPrincessX93, and Kelsey, Mrs. Dean Winchester, and also FoxFire90. For all your Reviews so far, and I hope you all enjoyed the story very much! Over the three books so far you have ALL helped me to accumulate, a MASSIVE 72 Reviews. Let's hope the next book gets more so we can get more people reading : ) I realise that _Death All Round_ I wrote a lot quicker! I am sorry if I wrote it too fast, but most of the chapters I achieved over the Christmas holidays! Any new comers, or most of my subscribers who haven't reviewed, feel free I don't bite : ) I normally give a reply to every single person who review's, and normally start a friendly conversation : ) So please enjoy the penultimate Winchester Trouble story now : ) xx.

Winchester Trouble Now We're Talking


	15. Season Two

SEASON TWO OUT NOW!

Chapters are already up!

Just go to Whitney Sparks' author page,

Then click on her stories.

Season Two – Winchester Trouble The Awakening


End file.
